


Forever...and then Some

by dandelionfairies



Series: Get Your Kicks... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angst, Boys are American, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trip, Route 66 - Freeform, Summer, Summer Vacation, Summer road trip, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Harry's coming off a semi-recent break-up and still hasn't gotten back to himself yet.  Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn decide it's time to cheer Harry up by taking him on the trip they've all talked about for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ot5aresoulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot5aresoulmates/gifts).



> This came out different than what I originally had in mind. I hope I didn't disappoint!

Louis closes the trunk of the car and looks over at Niall.  He isn’t sure how they managed to pull this off. Of course, they haven’t actually started their venture.  Sure, the four of them are ready. Louis has the luxury of getting Harry to agree to this and get him packed.  As he and Niall climb into the car, Louis realizes he has less than an hour if they want to leave at the originally planned time.  They all thought it would be easiest if they didn’t give Harry much time to say no. Then it was decided that it would be Louis who would ultimately get Harry on board with this trip.  

 

“Harry can’t say no to you,” Liam had pointed out.

 

Louis lets out a sigh as he pulls away and makes his way toward Liam and Zayn’s place.  “I still don’t know how this is going to work,” he mutters.

 

Niall looks at him and smiles.  “Louis, you have a way with Harry,” he responds with a shrug.  “I mean, you two look at each other sometimes and know exactly what’s going on.  We still get baffled by you two.”

 

Instead of responding, Louis pulls a cigarette from his pack and lights it.  He’s not sure how he would even try to respond to that. Harry and Louis have always had a different kind of relationship.  He still can’t really explain it to anyone. He tries when people ask. Harry’s his best friend, he can say that.

 

After picking Liam and Zayn up, Louis is on his way to Harry’s.  Louis is still trying to come up with what he’s going to say to Harry.  He knows Harry won’t be bothered with him stopping by unannounced. He just isn’t sure how he’s going to react to the rest of it.  He can hear the other three talking about the first stop on their trip, the starting point. It’ll be the starting point if it actually happens.

 

Louis climbs the stairs to Harry’s apartment.  He knocks on the door as he pushes it open. “Hazza, you here?” he calls out.  He walks into the apartment and closes the door behind him.

 

“Kitchen,” Harry calls back.

 

Louis drags a hand through his hair as he moves through the front room to the kitchen.  “Hey.”

 

Harry smiles over.  “Hey back. What are you doing here?  Not that I’m complaining.” He turns around and leans against the counter.  His smile quickly fades when he sees the way Louis is watching him. “What? What’s going on?”

 

“Well…”  Louis shrugs a little.  “You haven’t really been the same since you and Chris broke up.  You haven’t been able to get away from it all, you know?”

 

Harry raises an eyebrow.  “I just broke up with my boyfriend of three years, Lou.  You really expect it all to be back to normal after three weeks.”

 

“No.  But that’s why I’m here.”  He smiles a little. “That’s why we’re here.”

 

“Okay.  But why are you here?”

 

“Do you remember back in college when we all talked about the one trip we’d want to take?  If we could go anywhere…”

 

“I remember.”

 

“What was the one thing the five of us actually agreed on?”  Louis isn’t surprised by the confused look on Harry’s face. “Haz…”

 

“Route 66 road trip.”

 

Louis nods.  “So, now that school’s over for the summer and we don’t need to be back until late July, we’re finally taking that trip.”

 

“What?  What do you mean we’re finally taking that trip?”

 

“The boys are down in the car.  Probably arguing over who gets stuck in the middle by now.  All we need to do now is get you packed.”

 

Harry opens his mouth but closes it just as quickly.  He shakes his head. “You… just like that?”

 

Louis nods again.  “Just like that. All you have to do is say yes.”  He shrugs a little. “I mean, I get that you’re still hurting.  But I think what you need is a month away with your best friends.”

 

Harry lets out a soft chuckle.  “What if I have already made plans?”

 

“Hmm…?  If you had, we would have already known.”  With that, Louis turns and walks down the short hall to Harry’s bedroom.  “If you don’t want me to pack for you, then you better get your cute ass in here.”

 

“You’re a horrible packer!”

 

Louis chuckles.  He hears Harry’s footsteps behind him.  “Then I guess you better get in here.” He pulls a bag from the floor of Harry’s closet out and tosses it to the bed.

 

“Louis, back off.”  Harry pulls Louis away from the closet.  “I’ll pack myself.” He lets out a heavy breath as he stares at the contents of his clothes.  “I don’t know why we’re doing this in the middle of the summer.”

 

“Are you being serious right now?”  Louis plops down on Harry’s bed. “Like… do I really need to respond to that?  Because I will. You know I will. You also know that I’m currently looking at you like you’re completely insane.”

 

Harry snorts as he pulls a few shirts off their hangers.  “I know you are.” He turns and tosses them to Louis. “Make yourself useful.”

 

Louis’ a little surprised Harry hadn’t made more of a fuss about leaving on such short notice.  Of course, he could be waiting until they’re with the others. He’s not too worried about it, however.  Harry may complain about the spontaneity of this, but they all know that the moment they’re at the beginning stages of the route he’ll forget all about his complaint.

 

As they walk down the stairs and out to the car, Louis raises his arms in victory.  Liam, Niall, and Zayn all cheer. Harry shakes his head as he walks to the back of the car, dumping his bag into the trunk.

 

“You’re all insane and I hate you,” he says.  Without another word, he moves to climb into the passenger seat.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry looks over at Louis when the man pulls to a stop just over an hour later.  He’s unable to stop a smile from forming. It’s really happening. This is the trip that they have all wanted for many years.  Harry never imagined it would happen this soon.

 

“Stop number one,” Louis announces.  “We have to be quick though. Not exactly in a parking spot.  So let’s get our picture and get going again.”

 

The moment they step out of the car they’re already being honked at.  Louis laughs at the look Harry gives a passing car. They stop a random stranger to ask them to take a picture of them before they all pile around the pole.  In a matter of moments, they’re back in the car and getting their journey officially started.

 

A couple of hours later, Louis is pulling into a gas station.  Harry has to laugh when Niall immediately jumps from the back seat when the car stops.  They all climb out, Liam and Zayn following Niall inside, while Harry walks around to where Louis is now pumping gas.

 

“You can go in,” Louis says.

 

Harry shakes his head.  “I’ll wait,” he responds.  “We’ll have to wait for the bathroom anyway.”  He laughs again when he sees Niall practically run from the station and around the side of the building with the bathroom key.

 

“Good point.”

 

Harry leans against the side of the car.  “How long have you four been planning this?”

 

Louis shrugs.  “It was brought up two weeks ago when you didn’t come out with us.  We all agreed that we needed to do something. We knew we couldn’t tell you about it though.  You would have never agreed.” He looks at Harry. “You mad?”

 

“As long as I don’t ever have to share a bed with Niall, I’m good.”  Harry nudges Louis. “Lou, I’m not mad. I was surprised. But this is something we’ve been talking about for years.”

 

“We just want our Harry back.”  Louis closes the gas tank door after he finishes.  “And I promise you won’t have to share a bed with Niall.”

 

“Hey!” Niall exclaims as he rejoins them.  “I should be offended.”

 

“You aren’t.”

 

Harry hits Niall’s arm lightly before following Louis into the station.  They grab some drinks and snacks before heading to the counter. Harry watches Louis pull his wallet out and frowns.  It’s then he realizes he doesn’t have much cash on him. How is he supposed to pay for his share of the trip?

 

“Haz, come on,” Louis says pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

Ten minutes later they’re back on the road, this time with Liam driving and Zayn in the passenger seat.  Harry finds himself sitting behind Zayn with Louis beside him and Niall behind Liam.

 

“Niall, next tape,” Zayn says as he leans forward to eject the cassette from the stereo.  He hands it back to Niall who’s now looking through the case of tapes. 

 

It doesn’t take long for the next cassette to start playing.  Harry looks beside him when Paula Abdul’s “Straight Up” comes on.  He and Louis share a smile before all five start singing along. Harry can’t remember the last time he actually sang.  He’s been so closed off since the breakup that he hasn’t done much of anything. 

 

* * *

 

 

Atlanta, Illinois.  There really isn’t much to the town.  Honestly, if it weren’t for knowing a bit about this trip, none of the boys would have ever heard of Atlanta.  As they pull to a stop in front of the Grain Elevator Museum, Harry looks over at Louis. Most people would think this stop is ridiculous.  In reality, they know this stop is ridiculous. But from the very start of talking about this trip, this is the one stop they all wanted to come to.

 

“Is it safe to say we’re crazy?” Louis asks as they all climb out of the car.

 

“Probably,” Zayn answers.  

 

Harry slips his sunglasses to the top of his head as he looks up at the red barn looking building.  He knows they won’t be able to go in, but at least they’re able to see it from here.

 

“We can walk around, right?” Niall asks.

 

“Yeah,” Liam answers.  “I made sure we could do that before we left.”

 

Harry smiles over at Liam.  “Of course you did.” He has to laugh.  It doesn’t surprise him that Liam would make sure of something as minute as that.

 

“Daddy Liam at his finest,” Zayn says with a smile.

 

They don’t spend long walking around.  They do make sure to find someone to take a picture of the five of them against the building.  After thanking the man, they’re piling back into the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry smiles when he sees where Niall is pulling to stop near.  He’s seen pictures of several spots along the way. Now he’s actually getting to see them.  They all climb from the car, walking toward where the Chain of Rocks Bridge is.

 

Louis watches as Harry walks ahead of them, smiling at the sight of the man’s hair blowing in the light breeze.  Only Harry could spend the last six hours in the car and still manage to look like a model. After watching him for another moment, Louis jogs to catch up with his best friend.

 

“You walk too fast,” Louis mutters.

 

“Not my fault you’re short,” Harry responds.  He laughs loudly when Louis pushes him.

 

They spend the next hour looking around and taking several pictures.  Harry will have to remember to thank the boys for remembering the camera as well as extra film.  He finds himself standing with Louis as the other three start heading back to the car, neither ready to join them just yet.  

 

“Louis, I don’t have a lot of money on me,” Harry says softly.

 

Louis lights a cigarette as they begin walking slowly toward the car.  “Don’t worry about it,” he says. He looks beside him at his best friend.  “Seriously, Haz.”

 

Harry frowns.  “I’ll pay you back.  Because I know it’s you that’ll continue paying for me.”

 

Louis slides his free arm around Harry’s waist.  “It’s not needed, Harry. You know I don’t need it back.”

 

“I know.  But you also know that I can’t let it go.”  Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulders.  “I do really appreciate all of this though. I know we’ve just started the trip, but I can already tell that it’s going to be amazing.”

 

“Let’s go!” Zayn yells.

 

They all pile back into the car and start off once again.  Harry keeps looking back at the bridge for as long as possible.  He feels Louis squeeze his thigh and smiles over at him. Louis bumps his arm lightly.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry climbs out of the car and stretches his arms over his head.  He looks over at the other four who are doing the same thing. It had been agreed quickly to stop for the night.  They’re all hungry and tired from being in the car on and off for the last seven hours. Before Harry can say anything, Niall is jumping onto his back.  He stumbles a little before regaining his balance.

 

“Fucker,” Harry mutters with a laugh.  He hooks his arms around Niall’s legs as he follows the others toward the small diner.  Once they reach the door, Harry makes Niall jump off again. 

 

They find a table big enough for them and sit around.  Harry is slightly surprised when Liam sits down beside him.  He had expected Louis to be there. He smiles at the other man.

 

“Surprise,” Liam says.

 

Harry snorts.  “You’re so weird,” he says.  He takes a menu as it’s handed to him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It doesn’t take them long to actually eat and be on their way with the directions to a motel down the street.  Harry curls up against Louis in the backseat as Liam drives the short distance.

 

“Niall and I will run in and hopefully get us something,” Liam says.  “Zayn’s going to map out our start tomorrow.”

 

“On it!” Zayn exclaims.  

 

“Tommo, don’t let Hazza fall asleep.  We will not be carrying his lanky ass anywhere.”

 

“Fuck off,” Harry mutters.

 

Louis shifts and wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulders.  “Don’t worry, Haz. If you fall asleep, I’ll figure a way to get you inside.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Zayn throws back.

 

Harry looks up at Louis as best as he can.  “Maybe we should leave them. This is your car.”

 

“I like the way you think, Haz.”  Louis rests his cheek on top of Harry’s head when he settles in again.

 

When Liam opens the door a few minutes later and leans in, Harry lifts his head again.  Liam smiles at the three men still in the car.

 

“We have a room,” Liam announces.  “Two double beds and a sofa bed. Niall’s already said he’d take the sofa bed.”  He hits the top of the car. “Let’s go.”

 

Harry crawls out of the back seat and walks to the trunk of the car.  He glances back to see Louis stepping up behind him. Louis slides an arm around Harry’s waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

“I’m so fucking tired,” Louis mutters. 

 

“Good thing we can go to bed soon,” Harry says leaning back into Louis’ hold.

 

Louis is the last one into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.  He lifts his bag onto the bed Harry is sitting on. He quickly pulls out a pair of shorts.  “Bathroom’s mine!” He runs into the small bathroom.

 

“Fucker!” Zayn yells.

 

Harry can’t stop the giggle that comes out of his mouth.  Normally it would be him running to the bathroom first, but he’s honestly too exhausted to move right now.  As long as he makes it into the bathroom before Zayn, he’ll be fine.

 

“You’re going last,” Liam says pointing at the dark-haired man.  “You take too damn long.”

 

“He can’t help that he’s pretty,” Niall points out.

 

“What do you have to add to this, Pretty Boy?” Zayn asks.

 

Harry shrugs.  “I’ll get back to you tomorrow when I’m not tired.”

 

Zayn glares at him.  “Thanks a lot.”

 

Harry crawls into bed a short time later after he finishes in the bathroom.  He settles on his left side, smiling when Louis cracks an eye open. “Surprised you aren’t sleeping yet,” he says.

 

Louis groans.  “Me too.”

 

“Sleep, Lou.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis wakes up the next morning, he isn’t surprised to find that Harry’s not in bed any longer.  He lifts his head to look at the clock on the table between the beds. Of course Harry’s up already. Why wouldn’t he be?  Louis rolls onto his back just as the bathroom door opens.

 

“Morning,” Harry says when he sees Louis sit up.

 

“Morning,” Louis responds.  He drags a hand through his messy hair.  “Why do you have to be cheery already?”

 

Harry chuckles as he sits down on the edge of the bed.  “I wasn’t aware I was.” He reaches over and hits Louis’ leg.  “You know me, though, I can’t sleep late.”

 

Louis shifts and wraps his arms loosely around Harry’s neck.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Haz.”

 

Harry laughs softly.  “You should probably get your turn in the bathroom.  Zayn’s stirring.”

 

Louis turns his head and kisses Harry’s cheek.  “You’re beautiful and I love you.”

 

Louis showers quickly before walking back out into the room.  He mutters a good morning to Liam who slips into the bathroom before he walks over to his bag.  He pulls his boxer briefs on before grabbing his jeans he’d worn the day before. As he pulls them on, he throws a look over to Harry.

 

“I’m gonna step out for a smoke,” he says.

 

Harry nods.  “Okay.”

 

Louis grabs his pack of cigarettes as he walks out the door.  He takes a seat on the edge of the sidewalk. It’s only a moment later when he hears the door open again.  Glancing back, he isn’t surprised to find Harry stepping outside.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Harry asks.

 

“Like I’m really going to tell you no,” Louis answers with a chuckle.  

 

Harry smiles as he takes a seat beside his best friend.  “You never know. So where are we headed today?”

 

“Harold, really?  How can you ask me that?”  Louis watches Harry laugh. He loves hearing that laugh.  It’s been a while since he’s actually heard it. Even before the breakup, Harry hadn’t laughed like this in quite some time.

 

“Well, I mean…”  He shrugs. “I figure we’re heading to the drive-in theater next.  But I didn’t know if you guys had anything else planned.”

 

“We have nothing actually planned.”  Louis turns his head away from Harry to blow out some smoke.  “We’re winging it.”

 

“Love it.  Do I get to drive at all?  Or are you four not letting me do anything?”

 

“Hmm…?  Haven’t decided yet.”

 

Less than an hour later, they’re all piled back in the car and heading out once again.  Niall is in the driver’s seat to start, with Harry once again in the passenger seat. Harry glances to the back where Zayn and Liam are looking over the map.  As Niall pulls back out onto the road, Harry slips his sunglasses on. It’s still early, but it’s obvious it’s going to be a hot day. Thankfully, Louis’ Honda has A/C that actually works.

 

* * *

  
  
Two hours in, they stop at a gas station.  They all take a break to use the bathroom and grab some snacks and drinks.  Harry finds himself in the driver’s seat this time, with Louis sitting beside him.  The tape has also been switched to a new one. The first song to pop on is one that Harry is absolutely in love with right now.  From the moment he heard ‘Black Velvet’ he’s been singing it. He knows he’s annoyed his friends because of it, so it’s a miracle that it actually made the playlist.

 

Song after song is met with all five bouncing around and singing along.  This is how it’s been with them for years. They’ve always been connected with music.  Sure, there are songs and artists that the others don’t like as well as one may. At the end of the day, however, they all just enjoyed the music.

 

Harry looks over at Louis when he sees him shifting a little more than he had been.  “You okay?” he asks.

 

Louis nods.  “Yeah. Just ready for the next stop.”

 

“You need a smoke,” Niall points out with a laugh.

 

Louis shrugs.  “It’s been nearly five hours since I’ve had one.”  He turns in his seat to look at Zayn. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who wants one.”

 

Zayn sticks his tongue out at the man.  “Leave me out of this.”

 

“Guys, I can pull over,” Harry says.

 

“No,” Louis says quickly.

 

“It shouldn’t be too much longer anyway,” Zayn adds.

 

Harry can hear the map rustling behind him.  It’s a sound he finds strangely relaxing. Of course, he won’t admit that to anyone.  Though, he’s sure that Louis knows about it. He’s pretty sure he’s mentioned it to his best friend at some point.  It was likely during a drunken night, so maybe Louis won’t remember. No, that wouldn’t be true. Louis always seems to remember everything.

 

They all climb out of the car a short time later.  Harry stretches his arms over his head as he walks around to meet the others.  He can see Louis pulling his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

 

“You guys go ahead,” Zayn says.  “We’ll catch up.”

 

Harry watches Louis for a moment before joining Liam and Niall.  They make their way toward the abandoned drive-in theater. Okay, it’s not completely abandoned.  It’s definitely not in use anymore. Harry would have loved to have gone to an actual drive-in movie.  He has to wonder if there are any still around. 

 

“Gimme the camera,” Liam says.

 

Harry hands it over and follows Niall over to one of the poles with the speakers.  “This is amazing. I want to find one that’s still in use.”

 

“Me too,” Niall agrees.  

 

Harry turns, smiling at Liam who has the camera lifted.  “Be sure not to be behind the camera for all the pictures.”

 

Liam shrugs.  “We’ll see.” He flashes Harry a bright smile.

 

“I’ll make sure it happens.”  Harry makes his way up to where the screen is still standing.  It’s battered and torn, but you can still see what it once was.  He jumps a little when he feels a hand on his lower back.

 

“Sorry,” Louis says as he slides his arms around Harry’s waist from behind.  “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Harry says with a chuckle.  “Just lost in my own little world.” He leans back into Louis’ hold.  “I want to find a drive-in and go. Like a working one.”

 

“I’ll make sure it happens.”  Louis pats his hip before stepping away from him.  He watches Harry turn toward him.

 

“Think there are any left?”

 

“We’ll find out.”  He smiles at his best friend and the hopeful look he has on his face right now.  “I want to make sure it happens for you.” It’s the truth. Louis would do anything to make sure Harry gets everything he ever wants.

 

“What do you want, Lou?  What’s your random dream?”  Harry watches Louis as they start walking back to the others.

 

“I don’t know.”  Louis shrugs. He does know, he just can’t admit it to Harry.

 

“You’re a horrible liar.”  He nudges him. “Louis, you know you can tell me.”

 

Louis shakes his head.  “I know I can. I just  _ can’t _ tell you this.”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“No, it’s nothing bad.”  He grins. “Just… trust me.”

 

“You know I do.”  Harry slides his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they make their way toward the other three.  

 

“Smile!” Liam yells.

 

Just as Liam is about to take the picture, Louis flips him off.  Harry can’t help but laugh a little when Liam glares at him.

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“Yet you love me,” Louis says.

 

Harry only drops his arm from Louis’ shoulders when he sees a couple giving him a strange look.  Normally he wouldn’t be bothered by it. But he doesn’t want to put Louis through the looks he gets.  He jumps a little when he feels Louis’ arm slip around his waist.

 

“Ignore them,” Louis says softly.  “Who cares what they think?”

 

Harry gives him a small smile.  “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Well, I don’t want to find out.”  Louis smiles at him. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that, Haz.  It’s the fucking nineties, not the fifties. People need to get over themselves.”

 

“I just don’t want to put you through it too.”

 

“Put me through what?  I’m gay. Or did you forget that?”

 

Harry laughs softly.  “No, I didn’t forget. I’m just… look at me, Lou.  There’s nothing that screams man about me.”

 

“You’re perfect the way you are.  Just because you aren’t afraid to show who you really are, doesn’t mean you aren’t a man.  I’m short, does that make me any less of a man?”

 

“No.”

 

“There ya go.”  

 

“Do I need to punch someone?” Niall asks when they all come together in a group again.

 

Harry snorts.  “No,” he answers.  “But I’ll let you know if you need to.”

 

“Good.  Liam wants a picture of the five of us.”

 

“As there should be.”

 

Liam looks around to find someone to take their picture.  It isn’t difficult to find someone and they’re all moving to stand in front of the sign.  Harry finds himself standing in the middle as the other four gather around him. 

 

* * *

  
  
Louis looks over at Harry after he pulls to a stop once again, this time in Galena, Kansas.  He sees Harry’s eyes light up at the sight of all the older buildings. He knows how much Harry enjoys the structure of the historic buildings like these.  It’s why he made sure to include it on their trip.

 

“No way,” Harry says as he climbs out of the car.  He turns and beams at Louis when he steps onto the sidewalk.  “Are you serious?”

 

Louis laughs as he joins Harry on the sidewalk.  “Yes, I’m serious.”

 

“You’re lucky we love you,” Liam says as they all join Louis and Harry. 

 

Harry laughs and hugs Liam.  “I am lucky.”

 

“Good Lord,” Zayn mutters as he passes them.

 

Harry laughs softly as they start walking down Main Street.  He makes sure to take in each building they pass. He knows this isn’t a stop the other four really wanted to make.  He’s just glad that they did make the stop for him.

 

“I promise we won’t have to stay long,” Harry says.

 

“Hazza,” Niall says with a laugh, “take all the time you want.  This is part of the trip.”

 

When they reach the end of Main Street, Liam is stopping someone to take a picture.  The woman had looked annoyed at first, but she agreed anyway. Harry has to wonder what Liam had said to make her change her mind.  She even laughed at something that was said. Leave it to Liam.

* * *

 

  
Zayn is pulling to a stop once they reach the very small town of Quapaw, Oklahoma.  They all climb from the car, stretching out their limbs. Harry looks over to where Zayn is pointing out a way to walk.

 

“I think I saw it this way,” Zayn says.

 

Harry falls into stride beside Louis.  He’s a little surprised to see that Louis hasn’t lit a cigarette.  “No smoke?” he asks.

 

Louis shrugs.  “Trying to cut back.  I mean…” He shrugs again.  “You don’t like it when I smoke a lot.”

 

Harry frowns as he looks at Louis.  “I’d never stop you from smoking, Lou, you know that.”

 

“I know.”  Louis gives him a small smile.  “It hasn’t been that long since my last one, though.”  

 

Harry nods as they catch up with the other three.  He has to wonder why Louis would be cutting back simply because he doesn’t like him smoking a lot.  In the years they’ve known each other, and the years that Louis’ been smoking, Harry has never once asked him to stop smoking.

 

As they’re all enjoying the murals on the buildings, Harry finds himself now walking with Niall.  He tries to pay complete attention to everything going on around him, but he’s having a hard time.

 

“You okay?” Niall asks.

 

Harry nods.  “Yeah,” he answers.  He lets out a soft breath then.  “No.” He shrugs as he looks beside him at the other man.  “I don’t know. Can I ask you something?”

 

Niall frowns at him as they slow their walking down.  “Of course. Anything, Hazza.” 

 

“Have you noticed anything off with Louis?”

 

“Can’t say I have.  Why? Did he do something?”

 

“No.”  Harry shakes his head.  “Nothing like that. I don’t know.  He just…” He shrugs a little. “Just seems a little off to me.”

 

“Well, you two have a weird connection.  So maybe you just see something that we don’t.”

 

Harry wrinkles his nose at that.  “I guess so.” He can’t deny that.

 

Sure, the five of them have all been best friends for years.  There’s no mistaking their friendship. There was always something different between Harry and Louis, however.  No one could ever figure out why. No one ever felt like they were being left out when they got off into their own little world.  It’s just how it was and is.

 

“If you notice something, will you tell me?” Harry asks.

 

“Of course,” Niall answers.  “I really don’t think you have anything to worry about, though.”  He nudges Harry with a smile. “Come on, Hazza.”

 

They manage to find someone walking by to take their picture against one of the murals.  It’s the only person they see in their short visit through the town. As they make their way back toward the car, Harry once again finds himself in stride with Louis.

 

“How are we in Oklahoma already?” Harry asks.

 

Louis snorts.  “Because Kansas was only one place.”

 

“Right.”

 

Louis takes the keys from Zayn as they approach the car.  It doesn’t take long for the five friends to gather in their seats again.  Harry settles into the passenger seat as Louis pulls back onto the road. He’d ask where the next stop will be, but he knows the other four won’t give him an answer.  Of course, it’s possible they aren’t completely sure. There were definite stops they all wanted to make on this trip. At the end of the day, however, they had always planned on winging it for most of it.

 

Harry takes in the scenery as they pass.  Sure, there isn’t a lot to most of it, but it’s a place he’s never seen before.  Louis can’t help but glance over at Harry several times, loving how much his best friend is enjoying this.  Of course, they all are.

 

Foyil, Oklahoma.  Yet another small town.  This one is likely the smallest they’ve ever seen.  It also houses a nine-story totem pole. How couldn’t they stop here?

 

Louis leans against the car as he lights a cigarette, noticing Zayn moving to stand beside him.  He watches the other three start toward the pole. He doesn’t miss the way Harry bounces in place once they reach the base.

 

“Everything okay with you?” Zayn asks.

 

Louis looks at him.  “Yeah, why?” He raises an eyebrow at his friend, surprised by the question.  

 

“You’ve been watching Harry more than normal.”

 

“What?”  Louis frowns.  Okay, so he knows he’s been watching Harry more than he ever has, but there’s no way it’s been noticed.  Right?

 

Zayn chuckles.  “It’s just us, Tommo.  What’s up? You finally going to admit it?”

 

Louis looks back over toward Harry and lets out a heavy breath.  “Fuck…” He shakes his head. “You can’t say anything, Zayn.”

 

“Whoa, okay.  Talk to me.”

 

“I didn’t…”  He clears his throat.  “I think it’s always been there.  Yes, he’s my best friend, but…”

 

“You fell for him.”

 

Louis simply nods.  He doesn’t have to actually say anything.  “Don’t say anything, Zayn. He can’t know.”

 

“Well, I can’t agree with that last part.  But he won’t hear it from me. You should tell him.”

 

“I can’t.  That would be the end of it.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Just trust me on this, Zayn.”

 

“Will you two hurry up?” Liam yells over at them.

 

Louis puts his cigarette out as he looks at Zayn once again.  “Please, Zayn.”

 

“He won’t hear anything from me.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry wrinkles his nose when they walk into the motel room.  It’s definitely not an ideal location, but it’s what they have to work with.  It’s only for one night and it’s clean. He sets his bag on the bed and looks over at Louis.

 

“Is it bad that I don’t want to pull the blankets down?” Zayn asks.  “I think we’re better off just sleeping on top of everything.”

 

Liam laughs softly.  “It’s not that bad.”

 

“At least you four get beds,” Niall points out.  “The couch is tiny.”

 

“You take the bed tonight,” Zayn says.  “I’m shorter than you. I’ll take the couch.”

 

They each take their turn in the bathroom before settling in for the night.  Harry isn’t sure if he’ll be able to sleep just yet, however. Luckily, Niall has decided to leave the TV on for the time being.  Harry stares up at the ceiling. The noise from the TV fades away as he listens to Louis breathing beside him. It doesn’t take long for his breaths to change and Harry knows Louis’ asleep.  He has to smile a little. It’s one thing Louis has over the rest of them, being able to fall asleep easily anywhere.

 

When Louis wakes up, he knows it’s definitely too early to be up.  It’s not time for them to be up and getting ready. Normally he can sleep through the night with no issues.  He’s about to question himself as to why he’s awake now. The question dies when he can hear Harry’s soft sobs.  Louis slides up behind Harry and wraps his arm around him. He feels the younger man tense for a moment before he relaxes into his hold.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks softly.

 

“It’s stupid,” Harry mumbles.  He takes hold of Louis’ hand, threading his fingers through his as he draws his arm further around him.

 

“Tell me, Haz.”

 

“Stupid dream.  I had no one. You all left me.  I was so alone. Please don’t leave me, Lou.”

 

“Never.”  Louis slips his other arm under Harry’s head.  “I’m here, Harry. I’m not going anywhere.” He can hear Harry’s breathing settle and knows that his tears have subsided.  “I’ve got you.”

 

“Louis, is he right?  Is Chris right about me?”

 

Louis kisses Harry’s shirt covered shoulder.  “No. You are amazing, Harry. You are the best person I have ever known.  He was lucky to even get a chance with you.”

 

“I feel like I’m going to be alone forever.”

 

“You won’t be.”

 

“There’s something he told me that I never mentioned to you.”

 

Louis frowns at that.  “Oh? What’d he say?” He’s not entirely sure if he wants to hear what Harry’s ex had said.

 

“He didn’t like our friendship.  He hated it, actually. He hated how much we talked.  He hated the friendship I had with all of you, but it was different with you.  He even…” Harry takes a shaky breath.

 

“You don’t have to tell me.”

 

“He wanted me to stop being friends with you.  Told me I had to choose.”

 

Louis sighs softly.  “Harry, you know that I’d do…”  He stops when he feels Harry shifting to roll over.  Even in the dark, he can see Harry’s green eyes.

 

“No one is ever going to come between me and you, Lou.”

 

Louis reaches up, resting his now free hand on Harry’s cheek.  “I would have stepped back you know.”

 

“I know.  I don’t want you to.  I need you, Lou. I’m nothing without you.  I told him that if he loved me he wouldn’t make me choose.  Told me if I loved him then I would give everything up for him.  That’s when I realized I didn’t love him.” He shifts closer to Louis.

 

Louis slides his arm around Harry once again.  “Sleep, Haz. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Harry closes his eyes again with a smile on his face.  “Thank you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis slides into the booth beside Harry, smiling at his best friend when he hands him a menu.  “What time does the museum open?” he asks.

 

“Ten,” Niall answers.  “So I figure we’ll get there right about then.  We can spend time there before hitting the road again.”

 

“Giant Coke bottle is coming up,” Liam says.  “I think the next stop is where that is. That’s where the Teepee Drive-In is too.”

 

“We’re stopping there, right?” Harry asks.

 

Louis nudges him.  “Of course we are. Like we wouldn’t.  Do you not know us at all?”

 

Harry beams at him.  Nothing else can be said as the waitress walks over.  As she goes around getting their drink orders, Harry doesn’t miss the look she gives him.  He looks down at his menu quickly. He knows that look. Louis squeezes his thigh under the table.

 

“Don’t pay attention,” Louis says softly.  “You’re perfect.”

 

Harry shrugs.  It’s definitely not the first time he’s gotten a look like that.  He’s been dealing with this for years. It’s gotten worse since his hair has grown out.  It probably doesn’t help with the way he dresses, either.

 

“Wanna go somewhere else?” Niall asks.

 

“No,” Harry answers.  He flinches when he hears the giggles from the counter.  When he looks up slightly, he can see the two girls looking over toward him.  He almost wants to ask them which feature they’re making fun of him for. “It’s like it’s written on my forehead.”

 

“It’s not,” Liam says.  “People are jerks.”

 

“Are we ready to order?” the waitress asks as she sets their drinks down.  She frowns at Harry when he orders his food. “I didn’t know you people ate like that.”

 

Harry stares at her in disbelief.  “I… what?”

 

“That’s a bit rude, yeah?”  Zayn glares at the waitress.

 

Louis shakes his head.  “Are you going to get our food or not?”

 

“You know you’re going to hell, right?”

 

Harry looks down quickly, playing with the ring on his middle finger.  It’s his habit when he’s in a situation like this. 

 

“Then I guess I am too,” Louis points out.  He stands up, grabbing Harry’s hand. “We’ll find somewhere else to eat.”

 

Harry pulls his hand free once they’re outside and walks away from the group.  It’s not supposed to be like this. He hates that his friends have to deal with it because of him.

 

Louis shoves his hands into pockets as he watches Harry walk away.  He’s going to give him a couple of minutes before going after him. He looks beside him when the other three join him.

 

“People need to fuck off,” Liam says.  “He puts too much on himself.”

 

“He always has,” Niall says.

 

Louis nods.  “Gimme a few minutes with him.”  With that, he walks over to the park where Harry is sitting on a swing.  “You okay?”

 

Harry shrugs.  “I’m used to hearing it,” he says.  “I just…” He drops his head forehead.

 

Louis steps up behind him, squeezing his shoulders.  “There’s nothing wrong with you, Haz.”

 

“I feel like I’m holding you four back.”

  
“What?  Why would you think that?”

 

“Because everywhere we go I have to deal with that.  You shouldn’t have to.”

 

Louis moves to stand in front of Harry, wrapping his hands around the chains just above Harry’s.  “Look at me, Harry.”

 

“Lou…”

 

“Look at me.”  He waits to continue until Harry does finally look at him.  “The shit you go through is bull. There is nothing wrong with you.  The shit they say about you? They can all go to hell. You are not alone in this.  You are not the only one who is gay.”

 

“I’m the only one they see as gay, Louis.  You…” Harry shakes his head. “Everything about me screams gay.”

 

“Everything about you screams Harry.  You are who you are. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.  You know that, right?”

 

Harry nods slowly.  “I know. I just hate that you have to put up…”

 

“Stop right there.  We don’t put up with anything.  You are our friend. You’re my best friend.  You, Harry. You aren’t the only one who’s gay.  Yes, they don’t realize that I am as quickly as they do me.”

 

“Exactly, because you…”

 

“You’re comfortable in your skin, Haz.  There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“What about you?  Are you comfortable in your skin?”

 

Louis nods.  “I am. It’s because of you that I am.”  

 

Harry smiles up at Louis.  “Thank you, Louis. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“You’d be so lonely that you’d probably cry yourself to sleep every night.”  He backs up when Harry makes a move to stand. “And who would you complain to about those jerks?”

 

Harry laughs softly and hugs Louis.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  Louis gives him a squeeze before they pull apart.  “Ready?”

 

“Yeah.”  Harry keeps his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they make their way back over to the other three.

 

“You okay?” Niall asks.

 

Harry nods.  “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t ever apologize for that, Hazza.  There’s another place not far from here to eat.  We can head there and then the museum.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Harry is thankful when breakfast goes smoothly.  He’s not sure he’d be able to handle another issue like in the first place.  The only complaint that he has about the second place is the fact that they didn’t have sweet tea.

 

They spend just over an hour at the museum before they’re back in their car and on to the next location.  Harry finds himself in the passenger seat once again with Louis driving. Like most of the trip, Zayn has the map sprawled out in the backseat.  They sing along with the mixtape currently playing.

 

When Louis pulls to a stop a short while later, Harry looks out the window.  Teepee Drive-In. Harry slides out of the car and smiles. Sure, he’d seen the drive-in back in Missouri, but this one is different.  The previous one has obviously been maintained to an extent. This one, outside of the grass being taken care of, hasn’t had much maintenance.  He follows Niall toward the large screen with Liam right behind him while Zayn and Louis hang back for a cigarette.

 

“This is amazing,” Harry says.

 

“You like this one better than the other one, don’t you?” Liam asks.

 

“Yes.”  Harry smiles at him.  “You know me well, Li.”  He looks back to where Louis and Zayn are standing.  There’s a feeling that flows through him as he watches Louis that he’s never felt before.  Not with Louis; not with anyone. He’s not even sure how to explain it. When he turns back around, he sees Niall raising an eyebrow at him.  “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Niall answers.  “You just seem lost right now.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“It’s like you can’t spend two minutes away from him.”

 

Liam nods.  “I’ve seen it too.  We’re all close. But this trip… there’s something different with you two.”

 

Harry wrinkles his nose.  He can’t even deny it because he’s seen it in himself.  But what’s changed? “I don’t know why it’s different.”

 

Liam laughs softly.  “Want to know what I think?”

 

“Not like I have a choice.  So go ahead.”

 

“You’re both single.”

 

Harry frowns at the comment.  “So? What does that have to do with…?”  He stops the question when Louis and Zayn join them.

 

“Everything okay?” Louis asks.

 

Harry nods.  “Everything’s fine,” he answers.  He shrugs. “We were just talking.”

 

Louis frowns as he watches Harry.  “Okay.”

 

They spend the next hour walking around and taking pictures.  Harry is thankful that someone else arrives to get a picture of the five of them together.  Once that’s done, they all make their way back to the car. Harry and Louis hang back, not that anyone is actually surprised.

 

“You okay?” Louis asks.  “Don’t lie to me, Harry.”

 

Harry gives him a small smile.  “I’m okay. Just a lot on my mind.”

 

“Anything you want to talk about?”

 

“No.”  He shakes his head.  “Just… promise me you’ll be there if I need to?”

 

“Always.”  Louis slides his arm around Harry’s waist.  “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m here for you, Haz.”

 

“Thank you.”  

 

“Let’s go,” Zayn calls back to them. 

 

Harry blushes as he ducks his head.  He smiles when Louis squeezes his hip.  He lifts his gaze, meeting Louis’ blue eyes.  “Thank you,” he says softly.

 

“You’re welcome,” Louis says just as softly.

 

They spend the next several hours stopping off in the next couple of places for a short time.  Each spot they spend about an hour touring the different attractions. Bistrow for the Wake Island Memorial; Stroud for the Shoe Tree, which each left one of their own; Chandler for McJerry’s Route 66 Gallery.  It’s in Chandler they decide to stop for lunch as well, Boom-a-rang Diner. 

 

As Harry steps into the diner, he can’t help but worry about what people are going to say.  He slides into the corner booth and takes a deep breath when he sees the waitress walk over.

 

“Good afternoon,” she says with a bright smile.  “Welcome to Boom-a-rang, my name is Olivia. Can I start you five out with something to drink?”

 

Zayn smiles at her.  “What do you suggest?”

 

“That depends on what you’re looking for.  We are known for great milkshakes. But if you aren’t looking for a milkshake, I’d go for the root beer.”

 

“Root beer sounds good.  I’ll have that.”

 

“You got it.”  

 

Olivia moves to Liam and Niall for their drink choices.  Harry’s suddenly nervous once again. What’s she going to say when she looks at him?  He can only imagine what’s going through her head.

 

“What about you, cutie?”

 

Harry’s eyes widen at the question.  Cutie? Did she really just say that?  Nothing about him… He jumps when Niall elbows him.  “Ouch,” he mutters. “Sorry. Root beer.”

 

Louis looks at Harry after Olivia walks away.  “You were waiting for her to make a comment,” he says.

 

“Lou…”

 

“Stop thinking everyone is going to be a jackass.”

 

Harry gives him a small smile.  “I’ll try.”

 

“Good.  I think I want a juicy burger.”  He leans over and points to his choice on Harry’s menu.  “That one.”

 

Harry laughs softly.  “Of course that’s the one you want.  Don’t cry to me when you can’t eat dinner later.”

 

“Because that’ll ever happen,” Liam says.

 

“I’m a growing boy,” Louis says before laughing.

 

Harry just rolls his eyes at his best friend.  “Keep telling yourself that.” He laughs when Louis sticks his tongue out at him.  “Where are we headed after this?”

 

“Arcadia,” Niall answers.  “Round Barn.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

  
  
Louis closes the car door after he climbs out behind Harry.  Without even realizing what he’s doing, he rests his hand on Harry’s lower back as they make their way into the round building.

 

Liam nudges Niall to point out the gesture.  They give each other a knowing smile. In the years they’ve all been friends, both Harry and Louis have been oblivious when it comes to their relationship with each other.  Of course, this is the first time in several years that both men are single at the same time.

 

“Think we need to get it kicked started?” Zayn asks softly.

 

“Someone should,” Liam answers.

 

“I don’t know how much longer the three of us can deal with their blindness,” Niall mutters.

 

“So what do we do?” Liam asks as he looks at the other two with a smile.  “Something has to change.”

 

After spending a short time looking around the gift shop, each buying a little something, they make their way back outside.  They find someone to take their picture against the barn before they head back to the car. It’s a quick ride to Edmund where they stop first at the Edmund Historical Society Museum.  From there, they’re taken on a tour of the first schoolhouse that had been built in the Oklahoma Territory.

 

Harry takes a seat at one of the desks, smiling at how small it feels.  “Wow,” he mutters.

 

“It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” the tour guide asks.  

 

“It really is.”  Harry looks over to see the other four sitting at desks as well.  “Is it okay to get a picture in here?”

 

“Of course.  Stay where you are.  I’ll take a picture from up here.”  Becca takes the camera from Niall. “I’ll even do two.  A normal picture and then a picture of how you five would actually sit in a classroom.”

 

Louis points to her.  “You’re on.”

 

“Just promise you won’t break the desks.”

 

“Nothing will be broken.”

 

Becca motions for them to get ready for the first picture.  The moment she gestures for them to switch positions, they all go back to their high school days.  Zayn has his head resting on his forearm with his eyes closed, Niall shifts enough to be able to get his leg up over the desk, Louis slouches back and lets his head fall back, Liam rests his chin on his hand while staring straight ahead, and Harry sits up a little straighter as he watches the chalkboard.

 

“You five are like the Breakfast Club.”  Becca smiles as she takes the picture. “Perfect.  How long have you guys been friends?”

 

They all look around at each other trying to figure out how long it has been.  They’ve been friends for so long, they really don’t remember a time without each other.

 

“Over twenty years,” Niall finally answers. 

 

“That’s amazing.”  Becca beams at them.  “It’s so nice to see a friendship that’s lasted so long.”

 

“At this point, we know all of the dark secrets that we don’t want out,” Zayn says with a laugh.

 

“I can only imagine.”

 

They end the tour with one final picture outside of the schoolhouse.  Just as quickly as they started here, they’re back in the car on their way to their next destination.

 

“How long is it to the next place?” Harry asks from his spot in the passenger seat.

 

Louis glances at Zayn in the rearview mirror.  “What would you say, half hour?” he asks.

 

Zayn nods.  “Yeah, something like that.”

 

Harry looks at the other four.  “Where are we going? Or is Harry in the dark again?”

 

Louis snorts as he throws a look over at Harry.  “Myriad Botanical Gardens. We know how you feel about your flowers.”

 

Harry beams at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek.  “Thank you.”

 

“It was my idea,” Niall points out.

 

Harry smiles at him.  “Well, when we get there I’ll kiss you too.”

 

“I’ll leave that to Louis, thanks.”

 

Harry climbs from the car when they arrive at the garden.  He smiles widely as he looks around. It’s more than what he’d imagined.  He walks over to where Niall is standing and plants a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Get off,” Niall laughs as he pushes Harry away.

 

“You love my kisses.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Harry practically bounces as they make their way to the ticket booth.  It doesn’t take them long to start walking through the gardens. Liam hangs back to make sure he gets a few pictures of Harry’s excitement; along with pictures of the others.  Niall then steals the camera to make sure Liam is in a few of the pictures as well.

 

They end their walk about an hour later with the needed picture of the five of them before making their way back to the parking lot.  Niall takes the keys from Louis to take his turn in the driver’s seat. Harry climbs into the backseat and slides to the middle to let Louis climb in next to him.

 

“On to the next,” Niall calls out as he pulls out onto the road.  

 

Harry leans up to look at the map that Zayn has on his lap once again.  “Where to now?” he asks.

 

Zayn points to a small area.  “Yukon,” he answers. “Not a lot there, but when I was talking to someone about this trip they said it’s a neat little place.  Apparently, there’s a railroad museum. We all know Liam’s obsession with the rails.”

 

Liam snorts.  “Of course.”

 

“I remember when he wanted to run away and live like the Boxcar Children,” Louis says.

 

“That wasn’t just me.  Zayn was right there with me.”

 

“Is that where your fascination with rails came from?” Niall asks.

 

“I guess in a way.”  Liam shrugs a little.  “It went deeper though for a project I had back in our senior year.”

 

“I remember that project,” Harry says.  “You had the best one, honestly.”

 

“Oh come on,” Zayn says as he looks back at Harry.  “Yours was amazing.”

 

Harry shrugs shyly.  “I wouldn’t say that.”

 

“It was brilliant,” Louis adds.  “No one else could have done the topic of twentieth-century fashion in Rice’s class and not been yelled at.”

 

“I don’t know how you did it,” Niall says.  “I had a topic that she had listed and still got yelled at.”

 

“That’s because you ended your presentation by asking if we could build a wall between Chicago and St. Louis,” Zayn points out.

 

“I thought it was funny.”

 

“Okay, so we had Liam with the railroads, Niall with the Berlin Wall, and Harry with the fashion of the twentieth century,” Louis says.  “Zayn, yours was the St. Valentine’s Day Massacre, right?”

 

Zayn nods.  “It was. I managed to pass even though I did everything the night before.”

 

“Like most of your projects,” Harry says.

 

“I hated school.  Louis had the Great Depression.”

 

Louis nods.  “I enjoyed that other than having to present after Harry.”

 

Harry smiles at him.  “Why?”

 

“Because your presentation was amazing.  It’s no wonder you became a teacher.”

 

Harry blushes at that and looks down at his hands.  “It was nothing special.”

 

“You were.”

 

Neither Harry nor Louis catch Louis’ slip up, but Niall, Liam, and Zayn do.  Niall and Zayn share a look while Liam lets out a soft snort.

 

“Liam was the only one who aced it though,” Harry says after another moment of silence.

 

“Over something ridiculous,” Niall says.  “You moved too much. What the hell did that even mean anyways?”

 

“Rice would probably hate the way I teach,” Harry says with a laugh.  “I’m constantly moving around.”

 

“And your kids love you,” Zayn says.

 

“They’re six, they don’t know any better.”  Harry smiles when Louis nudges him.

 

The stop in Yukon for the railroad museum lasts about a half hour before they’re back on the road.  They make sure to get their needed picture of the five of them. It’s a small museum, so they don’t need much time to look around.  Now they’re back on the road, headed to El Reno. 

 

Their first stop in El Reno is the Heritage Express Trolley.  They stroll through the museum before riding the trolley through downtown.  Harry leans against Louis as he looks out the window to see some of the buildings.  Louis smiles at him.

 

“You should have sat by the window,” he says.  “I’m shorter so I don’t need to duck the way you do.”

 

Harry turns his head and beams at Louis.  “Nah, I like this way better.” His smile widens when Louis wraps his arm around his shoulders.

 

“Me too.”  Louis squeezes Harry’s shoulder. 

 

Zayn looks beside him at Liam and rolls his eyes.  “Should we just tell them?” he asks softly.

 

“No,” Liam answers just as softly.  “You know it wouldn’t work. You know them.”

 

Zayn sighs.  “They’re exhausting.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Harry slips onto the stool when they arrive at the restaurant a short while later.  It’s a small place, so they’re lucky that they actually managed to get seats. He smiles when he sees Louis slide onto the stool beside him.

 

“They found three together on the other end,” Louis says.

 

“Good,” Harry says with a nod. 

 

“Welcome to Robert’s Grill,” a man says walking over.  “What can I get for the two of you?”

 

Louis looks at Harry after they place their orders.  “Tell me the truth, are you having fun?”

 

Harry beams at his best friend.  “I’m having a blast,” he answers.  “You know me, Lou. If I wasn’t, you’d see it.  This is what I needed. To get away with you four.  By the end of the trip we may end up killing each other, but it’s awesome right now.”

 

Louis chuckles.  “I don’t know about the killing each other, but we may need a break from each other.”  He watches Harry for a moment. “You look tired.”

 

“I am.  But I’m fine.”

 

“I think the plan is to end soon anyways.  I don’t remember for sure. But it’s getting late.”

 

“So late, old man.”  Harry’s laugh comes out as more of a giggle when Louis pushes at him.  He immediately stops when he realizes how it sounded, glancing around to make sure no one is looking.

 

“Harry, stop.”  Louis squeezes his arm.  “You’re too hard on yourself.”

 

Harry looks at him again and gives him a small smile.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”  Louis watches him, trying to figure out what question he has coming.  With Harry, it could be anything.

 

Harry shifts a little closer so he can ask the question quietly.  “If you weren’t gay, would you still be friends with me?”

 

Louis frowns.  It’s definitely not what he expected.  “It wouldn’t matter. Because at the end of the day, it’s more than that.  It has nothing to do with the fact that we’re both gay. It’s all about the fact that we like a lot of the same things.  It’s about the fact that I know I can go to you and talk to you about anything and not be judged. And the fact that people around you have you questioning it all pisses me off.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t apologize.  It’s not you.” Louis nudges him.  “You’re amazing. Don’t let anyone ever tell you differently.  You overthink everything, that’s your biggest fault.”

 

Harry nods.  “So you’ve told me on several occasions.”

 

“Then stop it.  Because there’s nothing wrong with who you are… who  _ we _ are.  And don’t come at me about the fact that they always know you are.  I don’t care. Let them know. If they don’t like it, that’s their issue.  And before you ask, I’ll answer the next question. Niall, Liam, and Zayn are friends with you because we all get along.  It had nothing to do with me.”

 

Harry smirks.  “You know me well.”

 

“Better than you know yourself sometimes.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry leans against the pillows as he watches Liam and Zayn argue over who gets to use the bathroom after Louis finishes.  He has to smile at the argument. Zayn will lose it. When it comes to using the bathroom before bed, he always does. Harry still doesn’t know how they managed to live together.  They roomed together at college for all four years, plus got a place together right out of college.

 

“You two are ridiculous,” Louis says walking out of the bathroom.  He crawls into bed beside Harry. 

 

Harry has to laugh when it’s Niall that goes into the bathroom.  Of course it is, Zayn and Liam were still too busy arguing with each other.

 

“Niall, you shit,” Liam says.

 

Harry looks over at Louis then.  “I’m exhausted,” he says as he slides to lay down.  He shifts so he can pull the covers up over his legs.  “You going to sleep yet?”

 

“Probably,” Louis answers.  He watches Harry for a moment.  It’s all he needs to see the look on his face.  He knows exactly what Harry wants and needs right now.  He nods as he shifts to slip under the covers as well. He taps Harry’s hip.  “Turn over.”

 

Harry smiles a little as he rolls over.  He sighs happily when he feels Louis’ left arm wrap around his waist.  He links his fingers through Louis’ and pulls their hands to his chest.

 

"I got you, Haz," Louis whispers.  "Won't ever leave you."


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he's still wrapped in Louis' arms.  He can't help but smile. Everyone knows how much Harry likes to cuddle. His ex hated it.  Chris always complained about how warm Harry always felt. Sure, Louis has commented and joked about it, but he never made Harry feel guilty for wanting to cuddle.  The more he thinks about it the more he realizes how perfect Louis really is. Louis could never return his feelings though. All he'll ever be to Louis is his best friend.

 

After laying for another moment, Harry slides out of Louis' hold and makes his way to the bathroom.  It doesn't take him long to step under the warm spray. He lets out a heavy sigh as he lets the water fall down his face.  Why did he let himself think about this again? Maybe he should admit it to Louis. They've been friends long enough to let anything like this come between them.  Right?

 

Harry finishes his shower and wraps his towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom.  He finds Louis now sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning,” Harry says softly.

 

Louis looks over.  “Morning,” he responds.  He climbs out of bed and walks over to his bag to grab his pack of cigarettes.

 

Harry frowns a little.  This is the first time on the trip that Louis’ wanted to smoke right after waking up.  “You okay?”

 

Louis nods.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Too much time thinking.”  He shrugs a little. “Nothing to worry about.  I’ll be right back.”

 

Harry nods as he watches Louis walk out of the room.  He quickly pulls on his boxer briefs and jeans before walking out behind Louis.  “Lou, you sure you’re okay?”

 

Louis smiles.  “I’m fine, Haz.”

 

Harry leans against the building beside Louis.  “Okay. I’m sorry.”

 

“Nothing to apologize for.”  He lifts his hand with his cigarette.  “I haven’t had one right after waking up in ages.”

 

“I know.  That’s why I got worried.”

 

Louis laughs softly.  “Nothing to worry about.”  He takes a drag of his cigarette.  “Harry, I want…” Before he can finish, their door is opening again.

 

“If you need the bathroom,” Niall says, “go now.”

 

“We’re good,” Louis says.  He looks at Harry again after Niall closes the door.  “You can head back in. I’m fine.”

 

Harry nods slowly.  “Okay.” He pushes himself off the building.  “Looks like it’s gonna be a hot one.”

 

“Good thing my car has air.”

 

Harry laughs.  “Good thing.” He hits Louis’ stomach gently before he heads back inside.  He isn’t sure what Louis had planned on saying, but it’s obvious that he wanted to say something.  It seemed important. He should have stayed out there and asked Louis about it.

 

After they all get ready for the day, they make their way to a diner across the street for a quick breakfast.  They go over their plans for the day as they eat. It’s just after nine when they’re back on the road again, with Liam in the driver’s seat.  As Harry settles into his seat in the back behind Zayn, he can hear the rustle of the map. 

 

“Is that why you don’t drive, Zayn?” Harry asks.  “You have to be in charge of the map?”

 

Zayn snorts.  “Lord knows I couldn’t let Niall be in charge.”

 

“We probably would have ended up in Maine if I was in charge,” Niall says.

 

Harry glances beside him, noticing how quiet Louis is.  It’s not like Louis to be this quiet. He wants to say something about it, but he knows it wouldn’t do any good right now.  He’ll just have to make sure that he gets Louis alone when they stop.

 

“Tommo, you good?” Liam asks.

 

Okay, so Harry’s not the only one who noticed.

 

“I’m fine,” Louis answers.

 

“Then why do quiet?”

 

Harry watches Louis wondering how he’ll answer.

 

“Nothing to say.”  Louis shrugs. “Does sound strange, huh?”  He finally looks at Harry and gives him a small smile.  “I’m fine, really.” He squeezes Harry’s thigh.

 

Harry nods.  “Okay.” He returns Louis’ smile.  “Okay.”

 

By the time they reach Elk City, Louis has finally opened up again.  He’s become his usual self. Harry is thankful for that. He hates when any of them aren’t themselves.  They start at the National Route 66 Museum Complex.

 

Louis moves to stand beside Harry as they start going through the museum.  “You don’t have to worry about me,” he says.

 

Harry looks at him and smiles.  “I always worry about you,” he says.

 

“I know.  That goes both ways.  But I’m okay.” Louis shrugs.  “In my own head again. Promise there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Harry lets out a heavy sigh as he slides his arm around Louis’ shoulders.  “I just hate that you’re hiding something from me, Lou. You’re my best friend.”

 

“I’m not hiding anything.”  Louis shrugs. “It’s hard to explain.”

 

“You can try.”

 

“Haz…”

 

“Louis, I just need to know that you aren’t going to do something stupid.  You aren’t like staying in Santa Monica when we get there are you?”

 

Louis snorts.  “If I was staying in Santa Monica, it wouldn’t just be me.  It would be all five of us and you know it.”

 

“I know, but…”

 

“Harry, come here,” Niall calls.

 

Louis nudges him.  “Go. I’m fine.”

 

Harry wrinkles his nose, still annoyed that he hasn’t figured out what’s going with Louis.  He’ll leave it for now because it appears that Louis is okay overall. He finally pulls away from Louis and makes his way over to where Niall is standing.

 

Louis jumps a little when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  “Fuck,” he mutters when he sees Zayn standing there. “You scared me.”

 

“If you weren’t staring at his ass, you would have seen me come up,” Zayn responds with a laugh. 

 

Louis frowns at Zayn.  “I wasn’t staring at his ass.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.  Also, continue to keep it from him.  God, you two are killing me. If you two would just…”  Zayn stops and lets out a heavy breath. He hadn’t meant to say that, but it’s too late to take it back.

 

“If we’d just what?”

 

“Forget it.”

 

“No, I want to know.  Did you tell him?”

 

“I didn’t tell him anything.”  Zayn shakes his head. “Look, I think you two need to actually talk.  Stop this whole denying everything, Louis. It’s not good. You’re going to drive yourself mad.  You can’t tell me that you haven’t figured it out.”

 

Louis sighs.  “I thought…” He looks back over toward Harry.

 

“You know him, Louis.  Even better than we do.  You know he won’t say anything first.  Especially not after what Chris did to him.  And I know you don’t want to see him move on to someone else.”

 

Louis knows Zayn’s right.  But how is he supposed to tell Harry?  After twenty plus years of being friends, best friends, how can he chance ruining that?  Then again, how is he supposed to watch Harry find another man?

 

“I’m not saying that you should shout out that you’re in love with him,” Zayn continues.  “I’m just saying you need to talk to him.”

 

Louis nods.  “I know.” He sighs.  “I know.”

 

“Then do it.”  Zayn nudges him before they finally move to catch up with the others.

 

Louis steps into stride with Harry, resting his hand on the man’s lower back.  “Did we miss anything?” he asks.

 

Harry beams at him.  “Niall and Liam arguing over the best part of the trip so far,” he answers.

 

Louis snorts.  “Go figure. What’s your favorite part so far?”

 

Harry shrugs.  “It’s all been amazing.”

 

“Harold…”

 

Harry’s smile widens once again as he meets Louis’ gaze.  “It’s stupid really. Pathetic, actually.”

 

“Tell me, Haz.”

 

“When I got in the car for the first time."  Harry shrugs. "It's stupid."

 

"It's not stupid."  Louis squeezes Harry's hip.  "You're too hard on yourself."

 

"Maybe so.  But…" Harry looks at Louis.  "You guys are amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

"Well, let's hope we never have to find out."  

 

“Right there with you.”  Harry drapes his arm around Louis’ shoulders.  “I don’t plan on letting any of you go.”

 

They end the tour of the museum with another picture of the five of them together.  Harry climbs into the passenger’s seat once they get back to the car. He looks over to see Louis slip his sunglasses over his eyes.

 

“Let’s roll,” Louis says with a smile.

 

Harry snorts as he pulls his seatbelt on.  “You’re going to make Liam start singing…” He groans when he hears Liam’s voice.

 

_ ‘Let’s bowl, let’s bowl, let’s rock and roll.’ _

 

Louis glances back at Liam with a wide smile.  “I say let’s sing it!”

 

Harry wants to scream, however, it quickly turns into a laugh before he joins in with the song.  They all fall into a fit of giggles as they come to the end of the song. It’s been a long time since they’ve busted into song randomly like this.  As Harry looks around to the others, it’s obvious that they all enjoyed it.

 

“I hate all of you,” Harry says through his laughter.  

 

“I can see that,” Louis says smiling over his best friend.

 

Harry reaches over and smacks his arm.  “Shut up.” He sticks his tongue out when Louis looks over at him again.  “So mean to me.”

 

“Oh yes.”  Louis rolls his eyes.  “You’re insane.”

 

The next stop is Sayre.  They don’t spend a ton of time here.  Enough for all of them to see the murals plastered around town.  Of course, they also get their group picture against one of the murals.  In Erick, they walk around the Sandhills Curiosity Shop. The shop itself is closed for the day, but they were happy to at least be able to walk around and see the outside.  Texola is the next place, and last in Oklahoma. It’s pretty much a ghost town at this point, however, they still have access to the tiny jail in town. 

 

Harry isn’t surprised when Louis and Zayn immediately lock themselves in the small cell.  He smiles as they both start crying for help.

 

“Let us out!” Louis exclaims.  “We didn’t do anything!”

 

Liam shakes his head as he walks out of the small building, muttering about leaving them here.  Harry laughs at that as he approaches the cell door. 

 

“It’s a good thing Lou still has the keys,” he says.  “Pretty sure Li would actually leave you two.”

 

“Well, that’s rude,” Zayn says as he pushes the cell door open.  “See if I help him plan a trip next time.”

 

They find their way back outside, joining Niall and Liam for their group picture.  Harry follows his group back to the car a few moments after. He climbs into the passenger seat once again.

 

“Hard to believe that we’re almost to Texas already,” Niall says with a soft laugh.  “It’s crazy, really.”

 

“Does it have to end?” Harry asks.  He actually hadn’t meant to ask the question out loud, but it was out before he could realize he had started speaking.  He looks at Louis when he feels him squeeze his thigh.

 

“It’s a good thing we all live in the same place and work at the same school,” Louis says.  “Means we can hang out whenever the hell we want.”

 

Harry smiles and nods.  “Good thing.”

 

Their next several stops aren’t long.  Shamrock, Texas to see a piece of the Blarney Stone.  Niall had insisted on seeing that, not that any of the others had objected.  Of course, they all know they want to get over to see the real Blarney Stone.  McLean is a quick stop to walk through the Texas Route 66 Museum and Devil’s Rope Museum.  Who knew there could be a museum about barbed wire?

 

Groom is their next stop.  While there isn’t much, there is a leaning water tower that intrigued all five men.  It’s while they’re there that they learn the tower is purposely leaning. It’s there they decide to stop and have lunch.  They find a place called the Grill not far from the tower. 

 

Harry sits down at the round table between Louis and Niall.  He takes the menu from the waitress, smiling his thanks. It doesn’t take long for them to order their meals.  Harry looks over at Louis when the waitress walks away.

 

“Where to after this?” he asks.

 

Louis shrugs.  “Panhandle, I think.”  He looks over at Liam. “Right?”

 

Liam nods.  “Yeah. It’s not far.  It has a VW Slug Bug Ranch.  We’re hoping we can find it. There’s no actual address from what I’ve seen.  But I’m hoping if we can’t find it, someone can lead in the right direction.”

 

“I’m sure we can find it some way,” Niall says.

 

“I’m sure we will.”

 

Harry nods.  “Sounds interesting.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry climbs out of the car once they find the VW Slug Bug Ranch.  He slides his sunglasses onto the top of his head. He isn’t sure what he actually expected when he heard about this place, but he knows this is far more than anything he imagined.  He smiles when he feels Louis’ hand on his hip.

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Louis asks.

 

Harry looks over at him.  “It is.” He steps closer to Louis before they start walking toward the first submerged car.  “Lou, I don’t want this to end.” 

 

Louis watches him for a moment.  “Me neither.” He should say something.  He knows he should. He just can’t bring himself to actually do so.  Why can’t he tell him?

 

“Lou, I need to tell you something.”

 

“Oh?”  He lets his hand fall as they walk around to the next car.  “What’s up?”

 

Harry chews on his bottom lip.  “Well, it’s just that…” He doesn’t have a chance to finish his thought as Niall is jumping onto his back.  He grunts and stumbles, but he somehow manages to stay on his feet. “Niall…”

 

Louis looks at them and frowns.  He could kick their friend for interrupting.  What did Harry want to tell him? He forces a smile when the other two join them with a comment about Niall’s antics.

 

By the time they reach the last car, both Louis and Harry are frustrated.  They somehow manage to actually look happy for their picture. Louis knows he has to find a minute to corner Harry so they can talk.  Of course, he knows Harry well enough that he’ll likely brush it off.  _ Wasn’t something that needed to be said. _  That would be his excuse.  Maybe Louis should push the issue.  No, he can’t do that.

 

Harry drums his fingers on his thighs as Louis continues the drive.  He’s annoyed and mad at himself. He was about to admit everything. Thankfully Niall showed up.  For once, Harry actually didn’t mind the interruption. He couldn’t let Louis find out. It would ruin everything.  But… Harry looks over at Louis to see him gripping the wheel tighter than he normally would. Maybe he should admit it.  Maybe then things wouldn’t be this tense. Or, it could just be him that’s tense.

 

They’d only been on the road for a few minutes when Louis’ pulling off to the side of the road.  Harry frowns as he watches him climb out of the car. He throws a look into the backseat before he climbs out and follows Louis.  He’s not too surprised to see the man lighting a cigarette.

 

“You okay?” Harry asks as he approaches Louis.

 

Louis shakes his head.  “No.” He doesn’t look at Harry.  It’s probably the first time he hasn’t when Harry’s asked him that question.  He just can’t bring himself to do so this time around.

 

Harry shoves his hands into his pockets.  “Lou…”

 

“What did you have to tell me?”  Louis takes a long drag of his cigarette as he waits for Harry’s answer.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”  Harry shrugs. “Look at me.”

 

“Go get back in the car, Harry.  I’ll be right there.”

 

“Lou…”  He jumps back slightly when Louis turns toward him quickly.  

 

“I just need a minute.”

 

Harry meets Louis’ gaze before nodding.  “Okay.” He turns and makes his way back to the car.  

 

“Everything okay?” Liam asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Harry answers.  It’s the truth. He doesn’t know what’s going on right now, so he can’t know if everything’s okay.  “He needs a minute.”

 

“Harry…”

 

“Liam, it’s fine.”  He runs a hand through his hair as he looks out the window to watch Louis.   _ Who falls in love with their best friend? _  Harry rests his forehead on the window just as Louis is walking back over.  Instead of walking around to the driver’s side, he pulling the back door open.

 

“Niall, drive,” Louis says.

 

Harry feels the car move to know that Niall is climbing out.  He closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. Is the change because Louis doesn’t want to drive because of his mood or because he doesn’t want to be next to Harry?  Did Harry already ruin everything? He only opens his eyes again when he feels the car start to move. Before shifting to sit up again, he wipes his eyes before the tears can appear.

 

Luckily, Amarillo isn’t far from where they are.  It had already been decided that this is where they would be stopping for the night.  So the moment they arrive, they find a motel. Once they’re parked in front of their room, Harry climbs out of the car.  He frowns when he sees Louis already making his way to the trunk.

 

“What’d I do?” Harry asks softly as he approaches Louis.

 

“Nothing,” Louis answers just as softly.  He grabs his bag before stepping aside to let Harry grab his.

 

“Then…”

 

“Haz, I’m fine.”  Louis gives him a small smile, hoping Harry will just let it drop for now.

 

“Okay.”  Harry turns and follows Liam into their room.  He sets his bag down one of the beds, waiting for Louis to join him.  When he sees the familiar bag drop onto the bed, at least he knows Louis isn’t completely ignoring him.

 

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Zayn asks.

 

“Zayn,” Liam mutters.

 

“No, don’t tell me to shut up.”  Zayn crosses his arms over his chest as he looks between Louis and Harry.  “Everything was fine until the ranch. What the hell happened?”

 

Harry looks at Louis to see if he’s going to answer.  When it’s obvious that he isn’t, Harry scoffs. “Apparently, Louis is pissed because I didn’t get to tell him something when Niall came over…”

 

“No,” Louis interrupts.  “If that’s really what you think I’m pissed about…”

 

“Then you are pissed?”  Harry turns to fully look at Louis.  “But you aren’t going to tell me why, are you?  No, of course you aren’t. Because Louis fucking Tomlinson would rather be moody.”

 

“Just like Harry fucking Styles has convinced himself that because Niall interrupted us, he doesn’t need to tell me what he was about to say.  You’re hiding something from me, Harry, and that isn’t like you.”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “I’m not the only one hiding something.  You’ve admittedly told me that you can’t tell me something.  So I can turn that right back around. I respected you, though, when you told me not to worry or ask you about it.”

 

“It’s not the same thing.”

 

“Oh right, because your little Harry can’t change his mind?”  He shakes his head. “I need…”

 

“No,” Liam growls.  “You two are going to stay here and figure this out.  The three of us are going to step outside. Figure something out because none of us can handle this much longer.”

 

Harry isn’t actually surprised by this.  He flinches a little when the door closes with a loud thud.  He runs a hand through his hair as he turns his attention back to Louis.  Taking a shaky breath, he knows he has to be the one to start talking.

 

“If I tell you,” Harry starts, “it’ll ruin everything.  You’re my best friend, Lou. I can’t lose you.”

 

Louis frowns at him.  “How do you know it’ll ruin everything?”  He continues to watch Harry, not entirely surprised when the man doesn’t answer him.  “Haz, a couple days ago you asked me what my random dream was. I told you I couldn’t tell you.  The reason I can’t tell you is because I can’t lose you. So why would yours ruin everything?”

 

Harry lifts his gaze to meet Louis’.  He shakes his head as tears sting his eyes.  It can’t be this simple. “Lou…”

 

“Damn it, Harry, just answer the question.”

 

“Because you’d find out the truth.  And…” He turns away, wiping his eyes.  “Please understand, Lou.”

 

“I do.  I’m also worried about you.”

 

“You don’t need to be.”  Harry finally looks over at Louis.  “I’ll make you a promise.”

 

Louis frowns as he watches Harry.  “Okay.”

 

“If it hasn’t already been figured out by the time we reach Santa Monica, I’ll tell you everything.”

 

Louis shoves his hands in his pockets and nods.  “I can go along with that. I’ll even add in mine.  If it hasn’t been figured out, I’ll tell you everything too.”

 

“You need to promise me that you won’t hate me after I tell you though.”

 

“I promise.  That goes for you as well.”

 

Harry nods.  “Promise.” He steps forward and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.”  Louis pulls his hands free so he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.  “Nothing will ever change, Harry. You’re my best friend.”

 

Harry pulls back and nods.  “I hope you still think that after.”  

 

“It won’t change.”  He taps Harry’s hip.  “We should probably let them know it’s safe.  I mean, it is safe, right?”

 

Harry grins.  “Yes.” He walks over and pulls the door open.  “You guys can come in.”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow as he follows the other two into the room.  “That was fast,” he says. “Everything okay?”

 

Harry shrugs.  “For now.” He smiles at Liam.  “We’re okay. You know us.”

 

“All too well.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry follows Louis into the museum.  While he knows that they still have to figure things out, at least they’re talking.  It could have been easy for either of them to close up completely. Harry wanted to. If they were home, he probably would have.  Luckily, Liam forced them to talk. He just has to figure out how he’s actually going to tell Louis.

 

Louis smiles at Harry as they continue through the museum.  “You okay?” he asks.

 

Harry nods.  “Just thinking,” he answers.  “You know me.”

 

“Hmm… you can’t back out.”

 

Harry smiles.  “I’m not trying to.  You know I don’t back out of my promises.  I’m just… worried.”

 

Louis nods as he slides his arm around Harry’s waist.  “Me too. But we can’t let it stop us, Haz. You know as well as I do that we need to talk.”

 

“I know.”  Harry smiles as he slides his arm around Louis’ shoulders.  “And we will. Santa Monica.”

 

Louis nods with a smile.  “Santa Monica.” He squeezes Harry’s hip as they continue to walk around.  

 

Niall shakes his head as he moves over to Liam and Zayn.  “Apparently they didn’t figure out much,” he mutters.

 

“What else is new?” Zayn asks.  “I seriously don’t know what else to do with them.”

 

“Nothing,” Liam says.  “Not much else we can do right now.  They’re happy again. That’s all we can ask for right now.”

 

Niall sighs.  “They’re insane.”

 

They finish at the museum and decide it’s time for dinner.  It’s quickly decided that they want to head to the GoldenLight Cafe and Cantina.  Liam and Niall had gotten recommendations back at the motel. This place is something they all agreed sounded like the best option for the night.  Food, drinks, and live music. Can’t really go wrong with that combination.

 

Harry slides into the booth beside Louis.  He smiles at the man before turning and taking a menu from the waitress.  “Thank you,” he says.

 

“You’re welcome,” the woman says.  “My name is Heather. If you need anything, just give me a holler.  Can I start you five out with something to drink?”

 

Harry wrinkles his nose when she gets to him.  Of course the other four get a beer. Why couldn’t he be a normal man?  He clears his throat. “Water’s fine.”

 

“Harry,” Niall mutters.  “He’ll have a Long Island Iced Tea.”

 

“Sure thing.”  Heather winks at Harry before she walks away.

 

“I would have been fine with water,” Harry says softly.  He looks at Louis when he elbows him. “What?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with not liking beer,” Louis says.

 

Harry shrugs.  “I just…”

 

“Insecure,” Liam says.  “You shouldn’t be.”

 

“I keep telling him that,” Louis says.  “He refuses to listen to me. So stubborn.”

 

Harry smiles a little.  “Because you aren’t?” 

 

“Not the point, Harold.”  Louis shifts, resting his arm along the back of the bench behind Harry.  

 

Heather returns with their drinks a few moments later.  “All right, gentlemen, here we go. Have we had a chance to look over the menu?”

 

“A little,” Zayn answers.  “We’ve been talking too much.”

 

Heather smiles.  “Nothing wrong with that.  I’ll give you a few minutes to look.”

 

The next time Heather comes over, they’re ready with their orders.  She claps after writing everything down. “My boys can eat,” she says with a smile.  “Okay, I’ll get these in right away.”

 

“When does the band start?” Liam asks.

 

“First one should be starting in about twenty minutes.  You boys can entertain us while they set up.” She flashes them a bright smile before walking back to the kitchen.

 

Zayn turns and watches her walk away.  “Is she flirting with all of us?” he asks when he turns back to the group.

 

“Ew,” Harry whispers.

 

Niall laughs softly as he looks at Harry.  “Not all of us think that,” he says.

 

Louis nudges Harry.  “I’m with Haz,” he points out.

 

“Gee, there’s a surprise.”  Niall rolls his eyes, unable to hold back another laugh.

 

Liam smiles as he lifts his bottle.  “All right, enough of that. Let’s have a toast.”  His smile widens when the others grab their drinks.  “To best friends and road trips.”

 

“All day, everyday,” Niall says.

 

Harry sets his drink down after taking a drink.  “Thank you for all of this. You four… I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for you.”  He smiles when Louis squeezes his thigh. “I know I’ve said it before, but it’s the truth.  I know I haven’t been the easiest to be around lately.”

 

“Harry, you’ve been allowed to be like this.  You had your heart broken.” Niall reaches across the table and squeezes Harry’s hand.  “We just hate seeing you like that. We wanted our Harry back.”

 

Harry nods.  “I’m getting there.  Just don’t give up on me.”

 

“Never,” Zayn says.

 

After they eat, they stay at the table to listen to the band that’s currently playing.  Harry rests his forearms on the table so he can see a little better past Louis. He has to smile when Louis then shifts to sit back to allow him just that.  Louis rests his arm along the back of the bench behind Harry once again.

 

“Another drink?” Heather asks as she walks over.  

 

“Sounds perfect,” Louis answers with a smile.

 

“You got it.”  

 

Harry looks over at Louis and smiles.  “I think she likes you.”

 

“You’re blind,” Louis snorts.

 

“Well, we know she’s not flirting with me.”  Harry shudders a little. “I don’t even want to think about that.”

 

Niall throws a napkin at him.  “It’s really not so bad.”

 

Harry looks across at him.  “Remember that next time a gay man flirts with you.”

 

“You flirt with me all the time.”

 

“Very different, Ni.”  Harry laughs softly when the look on Niall’s face changes.

 

“Point taken.”

 

Heather walks over, setting their drinks down.  “Enjoy. Let me know if I can get you anything else.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

It’s nearly ten when they finally leave for the night.  They’re all slightly buzzed and exhausted. When they arrive back at their room, no one has the energy to actually do anything but crawl into their respective beds and fall asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry climbs from the car when they reach their first stop the next morning.  Vega, Texas. Home of… Harry frowns as he tries to remember where they were stopping.  He looks at the building they’re walking toward. Dot’s Mini Museum. He smiles, remembering exactly what he’s read about this museum.  

 

“This is kinda amazing,” Liam says with a chuckle.  “I don’t know what I was expecting, but this definitely surpasses it.”

 

Harry slides his arm around Liam’s shoulders as they approach the first of the two buildings.  “Pretty sure we can all agree with that.”

 

It doesn’t take them long to get through both buildings and they’re back on the road to their next destination.  Adrian, Texas. They make sure to stop at the sign that states that Adrian is the midpoint of Route 66. Of course, there’s no way to actually know this because of the changes over the years.  That doesn’t matter to them. They aren’t able to get a group photo, but they’re at least able to get individual pictures.

 

The next stop is Sunflower Station.  They all spread out to look around for themselves.  Harry finds himself walking around outside, stopping at the old bicycle with flowers in the basket.  He makes sure to take a quick picture before he turns to actually walk inside. He’s surprised to find Louis standing at the door.

 

“What?” Harry asks as he approaches Louis.

 

“I was just waiting for you to steal one of the flowers.”  Louis reaches up, tucking a piece of Harry’s hair behind his ear.  “I still say we need to go to San Francisco.”

 

Harry blushes.  “Lou…”

 

“Maybe another time.”  Louis slides his arm around Harry’s waist as they walk into the small store.  “For the San Francisco trip. I know you love your flowers.”

 

Harry beams at Louis.  “I do love my flowers.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”  Louis winks at him before they go their separate ways again to look at everything.

 

Harry stops when he reaches a shelf with several postcards.  He smiles as he lifts one of the bike out front with the flowers.  He keeps it with him as he continues to look around. As he turns around, he spots Niall by a shelf of candy.  He laughs as he walks over.

 

“Any good candy?” Harry asks.

 

“Of course,” Niall answers with a smile.  “You getting that?” He gestures toward the postcard.

 

“I am.”

 

“Give here.”

 

Harry frowns.  “Niall…”

 

“No arguing.  I’m buying. I’m also buying you whatever candy you want.  If you don’t pick out at least two different things, I’m sharing a bed with you tonight.”  Niall leans over and kisses Harry’s cheek. “Give me the postcard.”

 

Harry smiles as he hands it to Niall.  “You guys spoil me. You all better remember this.”  He watches Niall walk away before he looks over his candy options.  Of course he needs gummy bears. He can’t pick up candy without getting gummy bears.  After finding two more bags of candy, though he could have definitely chosen a lot more, he walks away from the shelf.

 

They meet each other in the front of the station once they finish.  The first thing Harry sees when Louis approaches is the flower that he has.  He doesn’t want to smile, but he can’t help himself.

 

“I told you,” Louis says.  “It’s not a real one. I’ll have to find one later.”  He reaches up, slipping the flower through Harry’s hair just above his ear.

 

Liam rolls his eyes after lowering the camera.  He doubts they even realized the picture being taken.  Of course, they probably can’t even see the way they’re looking at each other right now.

 

“All right, let’s go,” Zayn says as he puts his cigarette out.

 

Louis rests his hand on Harry’s lower back as they follow the others to the car.  “Niall get you what you wanted?” he asks.

 

Harry nods.  “Of course,” he answers.  “Not like you four will have it any other way.”  He looks at Louis. “Just be expecting ever cent back.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”  Louis winks at him as he opens the back door.  “Get in, Haz.”

 

The next stop doesn’t take long.  Glenrio, Texas doesn’t have much. However, it’s the final stop in Texas.  After they spend a few minutes looking around, they’re back on the road. Just outside of Glenrio, they turn down a dirt road.  

 

Louis looks beside him, thankful Harry told him to get in first this time.  With the window down, the wind blows Harry’s hair perfectly. Louis could watch him like this all day if it were possible.

 

“Can we pull over?” Harry asks.  “Please?” He waits until Zayn has the car in park before climbing out of the back seat.

 

Louis leans against the car and pulls his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.  It doesn’t surprise him at all that Harry wanted to stop here. The only thing that would make it better is if it were dark outside.  Of course, no matter where they stop tonight, they’re bound to have a great view of the stars.

 

“He’d live in the middle of a field if we let him,” Niall says.

 

Louis laughs softly.  “Probably.” He takes a drag from his cigarette as he continues to watch Harry.  The man is something else.

 

“Of course, you’d probably help him decorate.”

 

Louis looks at Niall and smiles.  “Probably.” He pushes himself off the car and makes his way out to where Harry is now sitting.  He stops behind him.

 

“Look at it, Lou,” Harry says without turning.  “It’s beautiful.”

 

“How’d you know it was me?” Louis asks.

 

“I know you.”  Harry glances back then.  “We really okay?”

 

Louis moves to sit down beside Harry at the question.  “Of course we are.” He nudges his best friend. “It’s going to take a lot more than that for us not to be okay.”

 

Harry nods.  “I hate fighting with you.”

 

“I know.  Me too.” He continues to watch Harry.  “Tell me what you’re thinking.” He loves the smile he gets in return.  “Tell me.”

 

“I don’t want this to end.”  He leans against Louis when the other man slides his arm around his shoulders.  “And I’m scared about Santa Monica.”

 

“Haz…”

 

“I’m not backing out.  You know me. I made you a promise and I will keep it.”

 

“Harry…”  Louis takes a shaky breath.  “Please don’t close yourself off.  I know you. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes.”

 

“Just don’t give up on me.”

 

“Never.”

 

After sitting in silence for a few more moments, they hear movement behind them.  It doesn’t take much to know it’s the other three joining them. Louis and Harry both look back, smiling at them.

 

“What took you so long?” Louis asks as they all sit down.

 

“Wanted to make sure there wasn’t gonna be any yelling,” Liam answers with a laugh.

 

“Funny.”  Louis flips him off but can’t stop his own laugh.  If it were anyone outside of this group that said something like that, Louis would have made a big deal over it.  But this is their circle, their family. This is what they do.

 

It’s just after two when they reach Tucumcari.  While they didn’t actually spend a lot of time on the road today, this is where they’ll be staying for the night.  It’s already been planned to see a movie. When they’re checking into the motel, they learn that they came on a night that the theater plays an old movie.  No one ever knows what the movie is until it starts.

 

Harry drops his bag on one of the beds.  “If it turns out to be a horror movie, I’m leaving,” he says.  “Especially Psycho.”

 

Louis smiles as he sets his own bag down.  “Don’t worry, Haz, I’ll hold your hand.”

 

Harry looks over quickly, returning his best friend’s smile.  Though, deep down his stomach drops. If only Louis knew… soon.  Santa Monica. 

 

“If it’s Psycho, I’m leaving,” Niall says.  “I had nightmares for weeks when we first saw that movie.”

 

“We were ten,” Zayn points out.  “We shouldn’t have watched it. I still don’t know why Anne let us watch it.”

 

Harry laughs softly.  “We begged her and told her we were old enough.  We were dumb. Pretty sure Lou was the only one who didn’t dive under a blanket.”

 

“Pretty sure he laughed at the shower scene,” Liam says.

 

Louis shrugs when the other four look at him.  “It was funny.”

 

“Are we sure he’s not a serial killer?” Niall asks.

 

“I’m beginning to have my doubts,” Zayn mutters.

 

“You hurt me,” Louis says.  “Harold, what do you think?”

 

“I figure if you haven’t killed me yet, we’re good,” Harry says. 

 

Louis holds his arms up.  “Victory!”

 

“You’re insane,” Liam laughs.  

 

It doesn’t take them long to decide on a place to eat.  They can’t leave New Mexico without having Mexican food.  La Cita had been the one place they’d heard about when they had gone to talk to the desk about the possibilities.  

 

Harry slides out of the car after they arrive at the restaurant.  He moves to stand in front of the car to wait for the other four. He sees a family walking toward the entrance.  He moves to get out of their way. The little girl looks up at him wide-eyed.

 

“Mommy, he has long hair,” she says.

 

“Shannon, boys can have long hair, too,” the woman says.  “Sorry.”

 

Harry smiles at her and shakes his head.  “It’s okay.”

 

“It’s very pretty,” the little girl, Shannon, says.

 

“Thank you.”  Harry waves to her as they continue walking.

 

“Your hair is very pretty,” Liam says as he joins Harry.  He nudges to the slightly taller man. “Come on, pretty boy.”

 

Harry makes his way toward the entrance.  He frowns a little when he sees a man standing just outside the door.  It isn’t the fact that he’s standing there that bothers Harry, it’s the way he’s looking at Harry.  Harry moves closer to Liam as they walk inside. He’s thankful that Niall is quick to step in behind him.  It’s obvious Harry’s not the only one who saw the look.

 

“Welcome to La Cita,” the woman at the counter says with a bright smile.  “Take a seat anywhere you’d like. We’ll be right with you.”

 

They find a table big enough for them.  Harry settles in beside Louis and takes a menu from Niall.  Louis leans over to look at Harry’s menu instead of getting his own.

 

“Do we even need to bother looking?” Liam asks with a laugh.  “We always get the same thing when we get Mexican food.”

 

“But this is different,” Zayn says.

 

“Welcome,” the woman that had been at the counter says.  “My name is Cynthia.”

 

It doesn’t take long for each of them to place their orders.  Like Liam had said, they all ended up getting their normal options.  None of them are actually surprised. When it comes to food, they all know exactly what they like.  While they’re always up for trying something new, there are many times they just want what they know.

 

Cynthia walks back over with their drinks a moment later.  “Here we are,” she says with a smile. “Food won’t be long.  Where are you boys from if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Niall smiles at her.  “No problem at all,” he says.  “We’re from Wisconsin. Not far from Milwaukee.”

 

“Route 66?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Liam answers with a smile.  “It’s something we’ve been talking about for years.”

 

“Please tell me you’re going to the show tonight.”

 

“Of course we are.  We were told not to miss it.”

 

“Good.”  Cynthia taps the table.  “You won’t be disappointed.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry steps up to the window at the theater beside Louis.  He watches as Louis pulls his wallet out. He bites down on his bottom lip.  He knows they’re all doing this willingly, but it doesn’t make it any easier for him to see them paying for everything.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Louis says as he turns toward Harry.  He smiles and gestures toward the doors. “Come on.” He rests his hand on Harry’s lower back as they make their way inside.

 

“You gonna make me get popcorn too?” Harry asks.

 

“No.  Liam is.”

 

Harry snorts.  “I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”  They move into line to get their snacks where the other three already are.  “So tell Liam exactly what you want.”

 

Just like so many other times, Harry finds himself sitting beside Louis with Niall sitting on his other side.  Liam and Zayn sit on the other side of Louis. They settle in, amazed at how packed the place already is. They obviously came at a good time; even luckier that they were able to find five seats together.

 

“If it’s Psycho, I’m running,” Harry says before he shoves some popcorn into his mouth.

 

Louis snorts as he looks at him.  “I told you that I’d hold your hand.”

 

“You’ll have to catch me first.”  He smiles when Louis nudges his leg with his own.  “I appreciate it, though.”

 

“What are best friends for?”

 

The lights dim, letting everyone know that they’ll be starting to movie soon.  Harry takes a quick look around, amazed at how many people are here. Back at the motel, they’d heard about how popular this place is.  He figured it was popular when they knew the movies that would be played. He never imagined it would be like this with a movie that isn’t known at this time.

 

The moment the movie starts, the five friends know exactly what it is.  It’s a movie they’d gone and seen ten years earlier when it first came out.  They were in their senior year of high school that year. They skipped school to go see the movie, which led to them having their own Saturday in detention.

 

The five men look at each other with wide smiles as the opening line starts.  “Saturday, March 24, 1984…”

 

It didn’t take long for their families to find the resemblance between the characters and the boys.  Each tried arguing over their respective “role” but they really couldn’t.

 

The Brain… Liam.  Sure, all five had been good students.  But it was always Liam that kept them in line.  Harry still thinks it’s because of Liam they all managed to graduate from both high school and college.  It’s still a wonder they all work as teachers.

 

The Athlete… Niall.  Niall and Zayn were both in sports during high school.  Niall lived it. From playing to watching to learning, Niall knew everything he could possibly know about any given sport, especially soccer.

 

The Basket Case… Louis.  Misunderstood, actually. Everyone always judged him based on his family life.  The oldest of seven kids. Everyone always saw him as the black sheep of the Tomlinson/Deakin family.  All he ever wanted was to be seen as Louis.

 

The Princess… Harry.  He’d known early on that he was gay.  He didn’t understand it at first, but he knew he was different.  It was beyond being gay, however. He was always the typical boy who ran around and got dirty.  He was also the boy who would show up and school in pink nail polish.

 

The Criminal… Zayn.  For the ONE time he got arrested when they were seventeen.  While it was nothing serious, he’d been caught trespassing in an abandoned building, they never let him live it down.  They ragged on him because they knew it could have easily been any of them. 

 

“Does that answer your question?  Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.”  The friends each look at each other before they all raise their right fists into the air.  

 

Harry tosses his empty popcorn bucket and pop cup into the trash can as they exit the theater.  He smiles widely when Louis steps up next to him. “That was amazing.”

 

“Better than Psycho?” Louis asks.

 

“Obviously.” 

 

Louis slides his arm around Harry’s waist as they follow the other three down the sidewalk toward their motel.  “I forget how much I like that movie.”

 

“Same here.”  As he moves his arm to wrap it around Louis’ shoulders, he takes a shaky breath.  “I’m going to miss this.”

 

Louis frowns a little.  “Miss what?”

 

“All of this.  This trip can’t last forever.  I wish it could. I wish it could be just like this all the time.”

 

“Harry, it’s always going to be like this.  Because it’s always going to be the five of us.”

 

Harry smiles sadly.  “I hope so.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Their first stop the next day, after their initial stop for breakfast and filling the gas tank, is in Santa Rosa, New Mexico.  They take the tour through the auto museum and make sure to get a picture at each of the signs they can find. It was agreed that they wouldn’t spend much time in Santa Rosa because they all want to take the detour to Fort Sumner.  They had all been interested in Billy the Kid and having the opportunity to visit the place he had been killed it a great detour. Even more than just Billy the Kid, however, the other historical memorials there are something to see.

 

Harry climbs out of the car when they each the Billy the Kid museum.  He slides his sunglasses to the top of his head. He doesn’t have to turn to know the other four are just as amazed as he is.  After staring for another moment, he turns to the other four.

 

“Let’s go,” Niall says.  “We’ll be here for hours as it is, so let’s not waste another minute.”

 

Like Niall had stated, not that any of them thought differently, they do spend hours here.  The tour itself is two hours. After the tour, they spent quite a bit of time in the large gift shop.  It was an easy place to get lost in. It’s after one when they’re finally back on the road.

 

Their next stop is Encino, New Mexico.  They can’t really even say that. They only make one stop, the Flying C Ranch.  But after two hours in the car, it’s nice to be able to get out anywhere.

 

Harry follows Louis into the gift shop and they walk around.  He wants to open up to Louis. He should be able to. After all, Louis is his best friend.  He’d understand, right? But would he understand this? It could ruin everything. Either way, once they reach Santa Monica he’ll have to open up.  It’s a promise that he shouldn’t have made because he doesn’t want to lose Louis. If he could get out of his head, maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

 

“Are you getting anything?” Louis asks pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

 

Harry shakes his head.  “Probably not. Maybe a postcard if I find one.  But I think I’ll wait till Albuquerque.”

 

Louis nods.  “Probably a better plan.”  He grins. “This place is quite amazing, though.  Even if they have some off the wall souvenirs.”

 

Harry snorts.  “Off the wall can be great though.”

 

“True.”  Louis winks at Harry.  “I keep you around for that.”

 

He pushes Louis before walking past him to keep looking.  “I’m gonna remember that.” 

 

They meet up with Zayn, Liam, and Niall at the doors a few minutes later.  Niall hands them both a bottle of water as they make their way outside. Harry sees Louis pulling his cigarettes from his pocket and frowns a little.  He’s not naive enough to believe that Louis will ever quit. But since the beginning of their trip, he’s smoked significantly less. Until today.

 

“What’s with the look?” Niall asks.

 

Harry shrugs.  “He’s been smoking more today,” he answers softly.  “Just trying to figure out if I should worry or not.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes.  “You two drive us crazy, I hope you know that.  Go talk to him.” He pushes Harry toward Louis.

 

Louis flicks the ashes from the end of his cigarette as Harry approaches him.  “Why are you being pushed?” he asks.

 

Harry smirks.  “Did you know we drive them crazy?”

 

“Daily.”  Louis shrugs.

 

“Lou, are you okay?  You’re smoking more than you have been lately.  I just… are you okay? Should I be worried?”

 

Louis smiles.  “Even if I told you no, you would anyway.”

 

“Louis…”

 

“I’m fine.  Really, I am.”  He slides his free arm around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry lifts his arm up, resting it over Louis’ shoulders.  “I think you should let someone else drive more. You’ve been driving too much.”

 

“Maybe so.”

 

It’s just over an hour in the car when they reach their next location.  Wildlife West Nature Park in Edgewood. They know they won’t be able to make it around the entire place, but they also know they want to see as much as they can.

 

Harry can’t believe how big the place actually is.  And the stories they’d been told before they entered about the fact that all the animals are rescued in some way, is amazing.  Harry stops by a fence to watch the grey wolf. He smiles as he watches the animal run along the base of the rock wall.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Louis says as he steps up beside Harry.  He looks at the sign to his left. “He is apparently a she.  Her name is Ester.”

 

“Ester is a great name,” Harry says.  He smiles when Ester finally jumps up onto the rock wall.  “Queen of the world, Ester.”

 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn all join them.  Harry isn’t sure how long they stand watching the wolf, but he knows he could have easily stayed for hours just watching.  Louis finally has to tug him away.

 

“Come on, Haz,” Louis says.

 

Harry looks at him.  “She’s mesmerizing.”

 

Louis smiles.  “Sounds familiar.”

 

Before Harry can question him as to what he means, Liam is calling them over to another fence.  Harry frowns as he follows Louis over. Should he ask what he was going to say? Maybe he already knows the answer.  He bites down on his bottom lip as he looks out toward the animals.

 

“You okay?” Niall asks.

 

Harry looks over.  It’s then he realizes the others have already walked away.  How long had he been standing here? He runs a hand through his hair.  “Niall, tell me what to do,” Harry says softly.

 

Niall raises an eyebrow.  “I can’t. I can stand here and tell you to run over and tell him right now.  But I know you, Harry. You won’t. Because you don’t want to ruin what you already have with him.”

 

“Yeah, well, that’ll probably change anyways.”

 

“Meaning Santa Monica?”

 

Harry nods.  “He told you?”

 

“Zayn told me.  He apparently told Zayn.  You’re both insane.”

 

“I can’t lose him, Ni.”

 

“He has something to tell you too, right?  What’s to say…?”

 

“No.”  Harry shakes his head.  “He doesn’t. I would know.”  He stares at Niall. “Wouldn’t I?”

 

“Maybe not.  You didn’t want to see it, Harry.”

 

Harry looks over toward where Louis is laughing with Zayn and Liam.  “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I would never spoon you the way Louis does.  I love you, you know that. I’ll hug you whenever you want. But that? No way. Harry, look at your relationship with him and compare it to what you share with Liam, Zayn, and me.  It’s so different. You have to see that, Harry.”

 

Harry bites down on his bottom lip as he continues to watch Louis.  He’s always known his relationship with the man was different. Had he blocked everything out?  When Niall squeezes his shoulder, he finally pulls his gaze from Louis.

 

“You didn’t want to see it,” Niall says again.  “I think you need to think about everything over the last several years.  Probably even longer. Some of the things that he does for you? That’s more than just a best friend.  And it goes both ways.”

 

“Harry, Niall, come on,” Zayn calls back to them.

 

Niall squeezes Harry’s shoulder again.  “You okay?”

 

“I’m… I think so.  Mad at myself. If I would have…”

 

“You didn’t want to.  That’s all it is, Harry.  Come on.”

 

Harry falls into stride with him as they move to catch up with the others.  Instead of stepping up beside Louis, he stays with Niall at the other end. He isn’t sure what to think about anything Niall has made him see.  He doesn’t want to and won’t avoid Louis, but he needs to let it all sink in. How is he supposed to open up completely to his best friend now? Of course, it should be easier now with what he knows.

 

It’s almost six when they make their way back out to the car.  Harry watches as Louis tosses Niall the keys. He’s a little surprised by this.  He thought for sure Louis would finish the drive tonight.

 

“You aren’t finishing the drive?” Harry asks when Louis opens the back door.

 

“Nah,” Louis answers.  “Been driving too much.”  He nudges Harry. “I think you’re the one who told me that.”

 

Harry nods.  “I did. Just looking out for you.”

 

“Appreciate that.”  Louis gestures toward the car.  “Get in.”

 

Harry settles in the middle of the backseat as Niall pulls out onto the road.  It’s then he notices the way his and Louis’ thighs are touching. It’s something that he’s never really noticed before, but it also feels natural.  He looks down at his left wrist where his anchor tattoo is. How had he missed it? He lifts his gaze to look over at Louis who’s looking out the window.

 

“Do we want to eat first or get a room?” Liam asks.

 

“Food,” Zayn answers.  “I fear we won’t want to leave the room if we go there first.”

 

“Agreed,” Louis says.  He looks at Harry then, giving him a smile.  “Haz looks like he can fall asleep now.”

 

Harry smirks.  “Probably could.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Liam says.  

 

Louis squeezes Harry’s thigh.  “I’ll keep him up.” 

 

Harry’s thankful that the drive doesn’t take much longer.  If he could get away from Louis for just a few minutes, he can gather himself and try to figure out what to say to him.  He’s not sure that’ll happen though. Of course, he could lock himself in the bathroom for a few minutes.

 

Louis rests his arm along the back of Harry’s chair when they sit down.  “I’m starving and I’m exhausted,” he says.

 

“Ditto,” Harry says with a nod.  He looks over at Louis and smiles.  “And here I thought you were going to keep me up.”

 

Louis reaches up and tugs Harry’s hair gently.  “I won’t let you fall asleep.” He frowns when he sees the look on Harry’s face change.  “You okay?”

 

Harry nods.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”  He isn’t surprised when Louis continue to watch him closely.  He leans over, bumping Louis gently. "I'm fine."

 

Louis nods.  "Okay."

 

There isn't much talk while they eat tonight.  They find themselves more tired than any of the other evenings.  They're thankful the first motel they spot has an availability. Each takes limited time in the bathroom to change.  

 

When Harry steps back out into the room, he doesn't see Louis.  He frowns a little knowing that means he's outside smoking. He tosses his dirty clothes to his bag before he walks outside.  His frown deepens when he doesn't see Louis standing there.

 

"Said he needed to take a walk," Niall says.  

 

Harry looks at him.  "Oh." He walks back into the room but doesn't close the door.  Instead he fishes out some change from his bag. "I'm going to find a phone."

 

"We have a phone in…"  The door is closing before Zayn can finish his sentence. 

 

Harry finds a payphone across the parking lot.  He looks around before he makes his way over. After slipping in some coins, he dials a familiar number and waits.

 

"Hello?"

 

Harry smiles at the sound of his step dad's voice.  "Hi, Robin."

 

"Harry, I'm surprised to hear from you.  You should be enjoying your vacation."

 

He laughs softly.  "I am. I just… is Mom around?"

 

"Sure, son.  I'll get her for you."

 

Harry looks around to make sure no one is around.  He wouldn't say he's scared right now, he just wants to be alert.

 

"Harry?  Are you okay?" Anne asks.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay.  Just… needed to hear your voice.  I've been… thinking a lot. And I finally realized something I should have known a long time ago.  And i just don't know what to do. Mom…"

 

"What's this about?"

 

"Louis."  Harry chews at his bottom lip.  "Mom…"

 

"That boy has been in love with you longer than you've been in love with him."

 

He squeezes his eyes shut at Anne's comment.  His Mom even knew? "What do I do? How do I tell him?  I made him a promise that I would tell him the entire reason Chris broke up with me.  But I'm scared."

 

"Harry, you have nothing to be scared of.  It was never the right time for you two. Maybe now it is.  He deserves to know the truth. And so do you."

 

"How long have you known about him?"

 

"Do you really want that answer?"

 

Harry frowns.  "How long, Mom?"

 

"The first time I noticed it you were nineteen."

 

"What about me?"

 

"You've been in denial for a long time.  When I first saw your feelings was your college graduation.   But I have a feeling it's been a lot longer than that. Now when did you start having these feelings for him?"

 

Harry sniffles, hoping the tears don't actually fall.  It doesn't last long, though, as he feels them trickle down his cheeks.  "Seventeen."

 

"Oh, honey."

 

"Who falls in love with their best friend?"

 

"It's more common than you think.  Talk to him. I think this trip is exactly what you two needed.  And you have back up."

 

Harry wipes his eyes.  "What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore?"

 

"What if he does?"

 

He jumps a little at the noise in his ear.  "Mom, I don't have much more time. Just… you're okay with this right?"

 

"Of course I am.  Honey, it doesn’t surprise me one bit that this is coming to light.  I’m just happy you’re finally seeing it.”

 

“I hate myself for not seeing it sooner.”

 

“You can’t be yourself up over this.  Harry, you need to talk to him.”

 

“I know.  I will. Mom, I have to go.  We’re gonna get cut off soon.”

 

“Okay.  Call me again if you need to.  Otherwise, I look forward to hearing all about your trip when you get home.”

 

Harry smiles.  “I love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

After Harry hangs up, he takes a moment to gather himself before he turns and makes his way back to the room.  He frowns a little when he sees Louis standing outside the door. Louis pushes himself away from the brick as Harry approaches.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

 

“Nothing,” Harry answers.

 

“Harry, you were crying.  I know you called home. Is Anne okay?  Is it Robin? Gemma?”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “Everyone’s fine. I just…”  He shrugs as he looks down. “Let’s just say I learned something today that I really should have known about a long time ago.”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

He shakes his head again.  “No. Will you…?” He lifts his gaze.  “I could use a hug right now. I’m exhausted and confused and… please?”

 

Louis moves closer.  “Come ‘ere.” He pulls Harry into his arms.

 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck.  “I’m sorry. I…” He squeezes his eyes shut as the tears start again.  He pushes away from Louis and shakes his head. “I can’t do this. I can’t…”  He runs a hand through his hair. “I’m an idiot. I have been so blind as to what has been right in front of me for years.  I didn’t want to see it. I di…” He covers his mouth, choking back his sob. “I’m so stupid.”

 

“Harry…”

 

“If I would have just looked, I would have seen it.  I would have seen exactly what I’ve wanted since I was seventeen.  And then… I screwed up.”

 

“What do you mean?  Harry, what happened?  You’re scaring me.”

 

“I um…”  He shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts.  “The night before Chris broke up with me, I did something no person should ever have to deal with.  I called out someone else’s name during sex.”

 

Louis frowns.  “Oh.” He nods slowly.  “Well…”

 

“Your name, Louis!”  Harry’s eyes widen when he realizes what he’d just said.  He hates himself for the way it came out, but he can’t be upset about it actually out in the open.  “I called out your name, Lou.”

 

“You called out my name.  You… Harry…”

 

“You’ve always been my best friend, Louis.  I think I blocked everything out because I was afraid.  But then… everything I’ve wanted for years has been right in front of me.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

Harry takes a shaky breath.  “Maybe I should just stop talking.”

 

“No, please don’t.  I think I know what you’re saying, but I need to hear you say it.  Harry…”

 

“I’ve been…”   _ Tell him. _  “Louis, you’re my best friend.  You’ve been my best friend since we were kids.  I don’t think you’ll ever not be my best friend.  But I want more.” He shrugs.

 

“Fifteen.”

 

Harry frowns at Louis’ single word.  “Louis…”

 

“It was your fifteenth birthday, actually.  That’s when it happened for me.”

 

“You…”  He chokes up at that.  “Oh.” He covers his mouth.  “Louis…”

 

Louis takes a step toward Harry.  “I didn’t see what was right in front of me.”

 

“Are you…?”  Harry lets out a shaky breath.  “Louis, please don’t toy with me.”

 

“I’m not.”  He reaches out and takes Harry’s hand.  “I would never do that to you.” He meets Harry’s gaze.  “Harry…” With his free hand, he fists Harry’s shirt. “Santa Monica, that’s where I was going to tell you that I fell for you a long time ago.”

 

Harry rests his forehead against Louis’.  “It’s where I was going to tell you about the Chris thing.  Which in turn would admit…”

 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Louis interrupts.

 

Harry swallows hard.  “Okay.”

 

Louis leans in, capturing Harry's lips on a soft kiss.  He can feel his best friend tense slightly before he relaxes into the kiss.  It's when Harry rests a hand on his cheek that Louis deepens the kiss. He keeps it slow, not wanting to push Harry too far.

 

"Oh, thank God," Niall exclaims causing them to pull apart quickly.  

 

Louis turns s toward Niall.  "What do you want?"

 

"We were getting worried.  You two have been gone for a while.  Now I see why." He smiles at the pair.  "Carry on." 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow when Niall closes the door.  He turns back toward Harry. "He's insane."

 

Harry smiles.  "Lou…" He chews on his bottom lip.  "This won't change things, will it?"

 

"Well, it'll change some things.  I won't have to see you with anyone else."

 

Harry nods.  "So are we…?"  He gestures between them.  "This is really happening?"

 

Louis nods.  "As long as you want it."

 

Harry steps forward, pulling Louis into another kiss.  This one isn't as slow but it's just as passionate. Louis spins them carefully, pushing Harry against the brick wall.  Harry curls his fingers against Louis' sides.

 

"We should stop," Louis says between kisses.

 

"Yeah."  Harry grips the bottom of Louis' shirt as the smaller man kisses him once again.  "Lou…"

 

"I know."

 

Harry steps into the room again, not too surprised by the looks they get.  He can feel his cheeks heat instantly and looks away. 

 

"So?" Liam asks.

 

"So," Louis starts, "let's go to bed."  He kicks his shoes off before walking to the bed he's sharing with Harry.  He rolls his eyes when he can still feel all eyes on him. "I'm sure Niall told you what he saw.  If you can't figure it out, then that's your problem."

 

"Thank God."

 

Louis settles in as Harry finally joins him.  He can see the nervousness in Harry now. "Nothing's changed."

 

Harry nods as he finally relaxes.  He smiles at Louis. "Sorry."

 

Louis shakes his head.  "Nothing to apologize for."  He taps Harry's hip. "Turn over."

 

Harry beams at that and flips around.  He sighs happily when Louis slides his arm around his waist.  "Night, Lou."

 

"Night, Haz."

 


	7. Chapter 7

As they eat breakfast the next morning, it’s quickly decided that they won’t spend much time in Albuquerque.  They spend some time walking through Old Town before they’re back on the road toward their next destination, Mesita.  There isn’t much in Mesita, but they’d read about the Owl Rock and had to see it. 

 

Luckily, there aren’t many cars around when they approach the rock.  After pulling over to the side of the road, they all climb out and make their way up to the rock.  Harry rests his hand on the side of it and smiles.

 

“This is so cool,” Niall says.  “I mean… wow.”

 

Harry looks over at Louis and beams.  “Lou…” He hands the camera to Niall. “Niall, can you?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”  Niall takes the camera.  

 

Louis walks over to stand beside Harry.  “First picture as an official couple?” he asks with a smile.

 

Harry shrugs.  “That okay?”

 

Louis slides his arm around the taller man’s waist.  “Obviously.” He squeezes Harry’s hip before turning toward Niall.

 

“Smile,” Niall says.

 

Louis slides his hand to Harry’s lower back after the picture is taken.  “Too bad we can’t get one of the five of us here.”

 

“Car’s close enough,” Zayn says.  “We can try the timer setting?” He shrugs.  “Worth a try.”

 

“Don’t let Harry be the one to run over,” Liam says.  “He’ll trip and fall. On second thought.”

 

“Hey,” Harry laughs.  “Be nice.”

 

After the picture is taken, with hopes that it actually turned out decently, they climb back into the car.  The next couple towns they simply pass through, slowing down to take a look at the churches they’d read about.  They take a detour to Acoma Pueblo after they’d learned about a Sky City tour they could take. 

 

As they start the tour, Harry finds himself beside Louis.  It feels different this time. Despite all the years they’ve been close, their touches now mean so much more.  He smiles when Louis rests his hand on his lower back as they follow their guide. When they have to move to walk in line with each other, Louis reaches down to take Harry’s hand instead, lacing their fingers together.  This is something they’ve never done. It’s a feeling Harry doesn’t want to forget.

 

The tour is amazing.  The view of everything is something they’ll never forget.  After stopping at the visitor center again, they’re back on the road once again.  They make a quick stop in Budville to see the remains of the old Bud Trading Company.  They drive through San Fidel to see the church that had been built back in the 1920s along with some old service stations that are no longer open; most of which don’t have much left at all.

 

The next stop they make is in Grants.  They find their way to the New Mexico Mining Museum after taking a quick walk through the area.  Harry is surprised to see that Louis hadn’t walked behind everyone with Zayn. Instead, the man is walking beside him, hand in hand.

 

“What?” Louis asks at the questioning look Harry gives him.

 

“You’re not smoking,” Harry says softly.

 

“So?”

 

Harry frowns at that.  It’s then he realizes he hasn’t seen Louis have a cigarette all day.  “You haven’t smoked all day.”

 

“You don’t like it when I smoke.”

 

His frown deepens.  “You…” He pulls Louis to a stop.  “I don’t want you to stop smoking because of me.”

 

“I’m not.  I just… I’ve been trying to cut back anyways.  I want you to be able to kiss me without having to deal with…”

 

Harry crushes their mouths together before Louis can finish the sentence.  “You’re amazing.”

 

“Hey!” Liam calls back to them.  “Are you two coming?”

 

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand.  “I can’t promise it’ll always be like this with my smoking.  But I’m trying.”

 

“Louis, stop.  I would never ask you to quit smoking.  You know that. I just…” He shrugs. “I’ve never actually kissed anyone after they smoked, so I can’t say anything about it.  But I can tell you I always want to kiss you.”

 

Louis grins.  “We’ll see if you say that after it actually happens.”  He gives Harry a quick kiss before he tugs him along to catch up with the others.

 

Harry isn’t surprised by the looks they get as they walk through the museum.  Between the fact that he has long hair and he’s holding the hand of another man, he can only imagine what people are thinking.  It’s in the gift shop when things take a turn that none of them expected.

 

“Mommy, those boys are holding hands,” a young voice says.

 

Harry tenses at the comment, ready to pull his hand free from Louis’.  Two things stop him, however. Louis tightens his grip so Harry can’t let go.  But it’s something more that stops him.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Hailey,” the woman says.  “Some boys love other boys and that’s okay.”

 

“Like you love Daddy?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Harry chances a quick peek behind them to see the young girl nod at that.

 

“Is it okay for girls to love girls?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good.  I want the pink shirt.”

 

Harry grins as he looks at Louis again.  Louis winks at him as they continue to look around.  It’s nice to hear the comments like that. After paying for their souvenirs, they all make their way back to the car.

 

Louis drops Harry’s hand in order to slide his arm around his waist.  “You have to stop thinking the worst of everything,” he says softly.

 

Harry nods.  “I know. I’m trying.”  He shrugs. “I’ve just heard a lot.”

 

“I know.  You aren’t alone.  You never were.” 

 

He leans over and kisses Louis’ cheek.  “Thank you.”

 

The next few towns they simply drive through, slowing to see some of the old sights.  It’s obvious that the areas used to be something special. They all mention that they wish they could have seen the areas at their glory.  The next actual stop they make is at the Continental Divide. They make sure to get their picture taken by the official marker before they make their way toward the Continental Divide Indian Market.

 

Harry is amazed at how much they actually have.  He finds a bracelet that he falls in love with the moment he lays eyes on it.  Louis walks over, smiling at him.

 

“You should get it,” he says.

 

Harry shakes his head as he puts it back.  “No,” he says simply.

 

Louis frowns.  “Why not? Harry, your face lit up when you looked at it.”  He rests his hand on Harry’s lower back. “You’re getting it.”

 

“Lou…”

 

Louis reaches over and grabs the bracelet.  “Don’t argue with me.” He kisses Harry’s cheek before walking away.

 

Harry looks after him and sighs.  He should already be used to this.  This is definitely not the first time Louis’ bought him something.  The entire trip has been like this with all four of the others. However, even back home, Louis was always paying for things.  Harry smiles softly at that. It’s like they’ve been together for years. He waits for Louis at the door, smiling wider when the man approaches him.

 

“Gimme your hand,” Louis says.

 

Harry holds his right hand out, letting Louis tie the bracelet around his wrist.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  He takes Harry’s hand as they head back out to the car.  

 

After stopping for lunch in Gallup and taking a walk around to see some of the historical building, they’re back on the road.  Harry looks over at Louis who is now driving. In a matter of hours, everything in his life has changed. He never thought he’d actually be here like this.  It could have happened a long time ago if he would have just admitted everything back then. He’s not going to dwell on that, however. They’re here now.

 

As if knowing Harry’s thinking about all of the ‘what if’s’, Louis reaches over and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together.  Harry smiles to himself as he turns his head to look out the window.

 

“We’re almost to Arizona,” Zayn says.

 

“That’s insane,” Liam says.  “How is that even possible?”

 

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand.  Maybe they should never go back.  Okay, he knows that isn’t possible.  He’s just glad they had this adventure together, the five of them.  

 

“Welcome to Arizona,” Niall reads as they pass the sign.  “Almost there.”

 

They all fall into a lingering silence, unable to believe that they’re almost to the end.  Harry looks at Louis before he turns to look at the other three in the back seat.

 

“Time of my life,” he says.

 

Liam reaches up and clasps Harry’s shoulder.  “For all of us.”

 

“All right, we aren’t at the end of the trip yet,” Louis points out, “let’s not break down in a load of sobs.”

 

It’s the only thing needed for everyone to start laughing again.  After that, they continue on much like they have most of the trip.  They sing and dance along with the music while watching the scenery around them.  They stop to take a few pictures along the path but never stay long. Outside of abandoned trading posts and other run-down buildings, there really isn’t much in the towns.

 

Their original plan had been to make it to Flagstaff for the night.  But when they reach Holbrook, they realize that there is more here they want to see; some of which they’ll have to wait until morning for.  It works out well because they find the Wigwam Motel, famous for the fact that the rooms are in concrete teepees, and they actually have a room available.

 

Louis watches Harry look around the room, not surprised by the look on his face.  He has to smiles as he moves to set his bag on one of the beds. “Harry, are we gonna just leave you here when we go to dinner?”

 

“No,” Harry answers with a laugh.  He turns and looks Louis. “This is amazing.”

 

They spend some time walking around, mostly looking at the dinosaur statues.  It’s nearly seven when they finally decide they should find a place to eat. It doesn’t take them long to find a diner and they make their way to a corner table.

 

Louis rests his arm along the back of Harry’s chair as he leans over to look at his menu with him.  He has to smile when Harry shifts closer to him. “Not gonna tell me to get my own menu?”

 

“Nah.”  Harry nudges him.  “Not that you would listen.”

 

“Because that should surprise us,” Liam mutters before chuckling.

 

Before any of them can say anything else, the waitress is walking over.  

 

“Hello, boys,” she says with a smile.  “My name is Lucy.”

 

They don’t have to wait long for their food.  As they eat, they continue to have small conversations.  Mostly about what they’d seen today; a little about what to expect tomorrow.  Of course, it was also brought up that they’re in the final stages of their trip.  Even knowing they still have a drive back to Wisconsin, it’s still surreal.

 

Louis finishes eating and leans back in his seat.  He moves his arm to the back of Harry’s chair once again, this time letting his hand fall to the back of his neck.  Harry looks over and smiles.

 

“I think we should get an early start tomorrow,” Liam says.  “Make sure we get to the next planned stop.”

 

Zayn nods in agreement.  “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.  We want to get through Holbrook as early as we can.”

 

“Where are we planning on stopping tomorrow?” Harry asks.

 

“Hopefully Barstow, California,” Naill answers.  “There are a lot of ghost towns coming up, so we won’t have to spend a lot of time in each place.”

 

“And what’s after Barstow?”

 

Louis squeezes his shoulder.  “Santa Monica.”

 

“Really?  Already?” Harry frowns as he looks at Louis.  “Are we really that close?”

 

Louis nods.  “We are.” He leans over and gives him a quick kiss.  “And then it’s the drive back home.”

 

“Which won’t be as long because we’ll be going back a different way and not stopping like we have been,” Liam says.  

 

“I can’t believe we’re that close,” Harry says with a small laugh.  He looks down at his hands and picks at some loose skin. He doesn’t want this to end.  What if they get back home and Louis doesn’t want this? What if it all changes? He jumps when he sees and feels Louis put his hand over his, stopping his nail from picking his skin any further.

 

“Stop it,” Louis says softly.  “I know what you’re thinking and you need to stop.  We aren’t going back to just being friends, Harry. You’ll always be my best friend, but I’m in this.”  He forces Harry’s hands apart so he can link their fingers together. “I’m with you.”

 

Harry smiles at him.  “I’m with you, too.” His smile widens when Louis lifts their hands and kisses the back of his.

 

Harry crawls into bed a short while later.  He settles in, waiting for Louis to join him.  He looks over when he feels a hand hit his leg gently, smiling at the sight of Niall.  “What?” he asks.

 

“Because I don’t we ever said,” Niall starts, “we’re happy for you and Louis.  It’s been a long time coming and we’re glad you two figured it out.”

 

Harry beams at that.  “Thank you, Niall.”

 

Louis walks out of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow when he sees Niall sitting on the edge of his bed.  “I’m not sharing my bed with you,” he says giving him a nudge.

 

Niall snorts.  “Don’t worry. I love you, but I don’t want you spooning me.”

 

Louis laughs softly.  He walks around to the other side of the bed.  “Good because I really don’t want to spoon you.”

 

“Okay, stop,” Liam says.  “This is getting weird.”

 

“Getting weird?” Zayn asks.  “It got weird a long time ago.”

 

“Lights are going off.”

 

“Wait,” Niall says.  “Let me get over to the couch.”

 

Harry settles in once again, sliding back closer to Louis.  Louis slides his arm around Harry’s waist, kissing his shoulder as he settles in.

 

“Sleep, Harry.”

 

Harry curls his fingers through Louis’.  How’s he going to be able to sleep once they’re back home?  He’s gotten so comfortable with having Louis with him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning finds them having breakfast at the same diner they had dinner last night.  While it’s busy, they don’t have to wait long for anything. It’s just after eight when they make their way former Navajo Country Courthouse.

 

Harry stands behind Louis as they listen to the tour guide talk about some of the things that happened in the courthouse’s time.  Without even hesitating, he reaches forward, resting his hands on Louis’ hips. He can feel the man jump slightly before he leans back into the touch.  He imagines it’s something that Louis didn’t expect. After all, it’s usually the other way around. It isn’t often Harry stands behind Louis like this.  

 

As they move to the spot of the short tour, Harry keeps a hand on Louis’ lower back.  Louis glances back and smiles. He leans back once they stop again in order to whisper to Harry.

 

“This is nice, too.”

 

Harry smiles.  “It is.” He slides his hand down and takes Louis’ hand as they start walking once again.

 

The tour ends a short time later.  Louis looks around before tugging on Harry’s hand.  He motions for him to follow him. Harry frowns but doesn’t say anything as he follows Louis outside.

 

“What are we doing?” Harry finally asks as they round the corner to the side of the building.  “Lou…” He gasps when Louis turns quickly and pushes him against the brick.

 

“Come ‘ere.”  Louis leans and kisses Harry, gripping the bottom of his shirt.

 

Harry lets out a shocked noise before relaxing into the kiss.  He easily allows Louis to deepen it, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.  He isn’t sure how long the kiss actually lasts, but he knows it’s too soon when it ends.  When he opens his eyes, he finds Louis watching him closely. “What was that?”

 

“I’m sorry.  I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “You don’t have to apologize.”  He moves his hands to cup Louis’ cheeks.  “It just surprised me.” He leans in and kisses the smaller man.

 

Louis sighs happily into the kiss.  “I don’t want to ever stop kissing you.  After all this time…” He kisses him again.  They jump apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Zayn says with a smile.  “But we would like to get back on the road.”

 

Harry blushes as Louis takes a step back.  He straightens his shirt. “Yeah, okay.” He frowns when he hears Zayn chuckle as he walks away.

 

Louis looks at Harry and shrugs.  “I guess we better go.”

 

“Guess so.”  Harry reaches out to take Louis’ hand before they start walking back toward the car. 

 

They reach Flagstaff around ten and immediately make their way to the Riordan Mansion State Historic Park.  Instead of taking the tour like originally planned, they decide to simply walk around and look at everything themselves.  

 

Harry follows Niall over to one of the displays and listens as the other man reads the description.  He smiles at the way Niall reads it. “No wonder you became a school Librarian,” Harry says once he’s finished.  “You’re amazing at reading like that.”

 

Niall grin as he looks back at Harry.  “I remember you laughing when I said that’s what I wanted to do.”

 

“I know.  It just surprised me.  I figured you’d go into physical education somehow.”

 

Niall nods.  “That was on my list.”

 

“Why did you decide librarian?”  He follows Niall to the next display.  “I don’t know that any of us have ever asked you that.”

 

He shrugs.  “I love the learning aspect of the library.  I still get my sports fun when I coach throughout the year.  And I think getting to see the kids’ faces when they find a book they love is amazing.  I’ve heard you read to your kids, Harry. You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

Harry grins.  “They seem to enjoy it.”  He glances back to see Louis standing with Liam and Zayn at the display behind them.  “How long have you guys known?”

 

Niall snorts.  “I can’t speak for them completely, but I had a feeling back in high school.  At least from Louis. It was in college when I figured you started too.” He hits Harry’s arm lightly.  “It’s okay, man. You weren’t ready to see it. Now was when it was supposed to happen.”

 

Harry nods.  “I remember the first time I told you about it.  Louis had just started seeing… what’s his name… Aaron.”

 

“God, I remember that.”  Niall shakes his head as they continue to move through the displays.  “I still swear you were drunk when you called me. I didn’t understand anything you said at first.”

 

“I’m not even sure what I said at the beginning.  I just remember blubbering like an idiot.”

 

“Why were you blubbering like an idiot?” Louis asks as the other three catch up with them.

 

“Because you starting seeing Aaron,” Niall answers before Harry has a chance to say anything for himself.

 

Harry blushes at that.  He looks back at Louis and shrugs.  “I was upset.”

 

Louis snakes an arm around Harry’s waist from behind.  “Aaron didn’t last long. None of them did, honestly.”

 

“That was probably the worst one for me in that way.  I don’t even know why.”

 

“Yes you do,” Zayn points out.  “Because he was a lot like you.”  

 

“Yeah, I guess.”  Harry shrugs. “They all stung though.”

 

“I know the feeling,” Louis mutters.  “Especially Chris. He was… I don’t even know how to explain it.  There was just something about him that always pissed me off.”

 

“Well, we’re here now.”  

 

Louis kisses the side of Harry’s neck before stepping away.  “That we are. You two are being slow, we’re going around you.”

 

Harry laughs softly as he watches Louis, Liam, and Zayn walk ahead of them.  He looks at Niall once again. “When did you find out from him?”

 

Niall shrugs.  “Wasn’t too long before you actually.  I want to say it was right after you and Steve broke up.  You’d gone to Louis like always. He actually went to Zayn’s dorm after you left.  I was there and heard everything. I don’t think he even realized I was there.”

 

Harry nods.  “So basically we’ve always been crazy?”

 

“Every damn day since we’ve all been friends.”  He nudges Harry. “And we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

* * *

  
  
It’s just after eleven when they’re back on the road.  They drive through Bellemont, slowing to see some of the remains of old places.  Their next stop is in Parks where they pull up to the Parks in the Pines General Store.  They decide that instead of stopping for lunch today, they’re going to pick up some sandwiches and snacks for the car.  If they want to make it to Barstow tonight, they’re going to have to limit their lengthy stops.

 

They’re back in the car before long and on the road again.  Harry isn’t too surprised that Louis’ driving once again. He’s known the man long enough to know that he doesn’t like not being in control in the car.  So it comes as no surprise that it’s been Louis doing most of the driving during the trip.

 

They stop in Williams to go through Pete’s Route 66 Gas Station Museum.  Harry climbs out of the car and waits for Louis to walk around to his side.  Louis walks over, taking Harry’s hand.

 

“Ready?” Louis asks.

 

Harry nods.  “Yep.” He smiles at Louis as they walk toward the entrance.  He rests his free hand on Louis’ forearm as they walk into the small building.  He tenses ever so slightly when he sees someone look over from the counter, but he immediately relaxes when Louis squeezes his hand.

 

“Welcome,” the man says.

 

The five stay together as they walk around the museum, making sure to stop to read each sign.  It doesn’t take long for them to walk through. Harry isn’t surprised to see Liam walking over to ask the worker if he’d be able to take a picture of the five of them in front of the building.  The man happily agrees. Only when they move to set up for the picture does Harry let go of Louis’ hand.

 

Harry somehow ends up between Zayn and Liam.  It’s rare that he and Louis don’t end up beside each other.  He slides his arms around the other two. It’ll be nice to have pictures with the others beside him.  He’s going to have to make sure to get more like this. 

 

They’re back on the road ten minutes later.  They drive through Ash Ford, slowing to take a look at the old gas stations and a few signs they find before continuing on.  Seligman is their next stop. They have only one actual stop they want to make at the Route 66 Gift Shop. 

 

As they’re walking through, they decide it’s time they each get a Route 66 t-shirt.  Harry argues for a moment that he doesn’t need one.

 

“Guys, you’ve spent enough on me already,” he says.

 

Louis rolls his eyes.  “Either you pick one out or we’ll pick one out for you.  You’re getting a shirt.”

 

Harry frowns at him.  “Lou…”

 

“Harold.”  Louis raises an eyebrow, daring him to argue more.

 

“That shouldn’t work on me.  My name isn’t Harold.” He steps over and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck.  “You’re too good to me. Have been for twenty years.”

 

Louis leans up and gives him a quick kiss.  “You’re my best friend. I want you to be happy.”

 

“You know I don’t need the material things to be happy, right?”

 

“I know.”  Louis squeezes his hip.  “Go find a shirt.” He smiles as he watches Harry finally walks over to one of the racks of shirts.  “Why is he so difficult?”

 

“You’re on your own trying to figure that out,” Niall says.

 

They climb back into the car a few minutes later.  Niall is now driving, with Liam in the passenger seat.  Harry finds himself in the middle of the backseat again between Zayn and Louis.  He notes the way Louis’ leg immediately shifts over against his own. He has to wonder if that’s how it’s always been.

 

The next several towns are drive through towns.  They slow down enough to take a look around the area.  While they know that there’s plenty to see in Kingman, they all agreed they want to make their next stop in Needles, California.  

 

Once they reach Needles and park, they all climb out to walk around to see all the old historical buildings and signs.  They’d barely just started when Harry has to pull his hair back. It’s the hottest day they’ve had so far and the sun is beating down right on them at this point.  

 

Zayn rolls his eyes when he notices the way Louis is watching Harry’s every move as he ties his hair off.  “Really, Louis?” he asks.

 

Louis frowns and looks over at Zayn.  “What?” he asks.

 

Harry looks back and frowns at them.  “What’s going on?”

 

“Louis’ drooling over you putting your hair up,” Zayn says.

 

“I was not.”  Louis pushes Zayn before he moves to walk beside Harry.  “I wasn’t drooling. I was looking, but I wasn’t drooling.”  He takes Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Is that weird?”

 

“No,” Harry answers.

 

“Yes,” the other three say together.

 

“No,” Harry says again, this time a little louder.  “It may be weird to them, but it’s not weird to me. You… the fact that you like my long hair makes me…”  He shrugs. “I don’t know. But I like that you like my hair.”

 

They continue walking around, stopping occasionally to take a few pictures.  Liam makes sure to get a couple of pictures of Harry and Louis without them even realizing it.  He wants them to see how they are with each other even this early in their new found relationship.

 

After spending just over an hour walking around, they stop at a gas station to pick up some more water.  They’re back in the car five minutes later and back on the road. Harry leans over Louis to open the window.

 

“You could have just asked,” Louis says with a laugh.

 

“I didn’t want to ask,” Harry says.  He gives him a smile before he settles back into his seat.

 

“Hmm… I’m glad you didn’t.”  Louis leans over and kisses him quickly.

 

“No making out,” Niall announces.  “New rule.”

 

“We weren’t making out,” Harry points out.  “It was one little kiss. There wasn’t even any tongue.”

 

In Goffs, they ride by an old mission-style schoolhouse.  Outside of that, there isn’t much left in the town. Fenner and Essex are much the same.  Though, Essex does have a little more to actually see. Newberry Springs is the next quick stop they make.  They make sure to grab a few more snacks for the road after they fill the tank.

 

Harry climbs into the driver’s seat before any of the others can say they’ll drive.  He laughs when the other four simply stare at him. “You were about to argue, so I just got in.”  He watches as Louis climbs into the passenger seat.

 

“Just remember to pay attention to the road and not Louis,” Niall says.

 

Louis flips him off before he reaches up to pull his seatbelt on.  “Fuck off. You’re just jealous.”

 

Harry grins as he pulls back out onto the road.  “Yes, because we know how much Niall wants me.”

 

“Yeah, he better not.”

 

Harry reaches over and takes Louis’ hand.  “No need to worry. Even if he did want me, I don’t want him.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Niall says.  “I am not attracted to Harry.”

 

The drive through Daggett is slow because they want to make sure to see some of the buildings without having to actually get out.  Luckily, there isn’t much traffic. And when someone does pull up behind Harry, he pulls off to the side to let them pass.

 

Harry finds the first motel he sees in Barstow to pull off in.  Before he can say anything, the three men in the back are sliding out of the car.  Harry looks over at Louis. “Apparently they wanted to get away from us. Do I smell?”

 

Louis snorts.  “Probably just needed to stretch.  Zayn probably wanted a smoke. Which…”  He shrugs as he opens his door. “Could use one of those myself.”

 

Harry nods.  He watches Louis climb out of the car.  He doesn’t waste any time climbing out to join Louis.  He leans against the front of the car beside him. “Pretty sure this was the longest drive we’ve done so far.”

 

Louis looks at him.  “It was. It may be summer, but we still have to work on things.  So had to limit days and add in the drive home too.” He takes a drag of his cigarette and turns away to blow the smoke out.

 

“So now that we’ve already figured out what we were hiding from each other, what do we do when we make to Santa Monica?”

 

Louis laughs.  “Oh, I’m sure we can still figure something out.”  He looks at Harry again. “And when we get home, I’m going to take you out on an official date.”

 

“Louis, you’ve spent way too much money on me on this trip.  I don’t need…”

 

“You’re my boyfriend and I want to.”  He raises an eyebrow slightly when Harry beams at him.  “What?”

 

“I like that.  You called me your boyfriend.”  He lifts so he can lean against Louis.  “I like that.”

 

“It’s what you are, right?”

 

“Yes.  Just never thought it would actually happen.”  He smiles again when Louis slides his free arm around his waist.

 

Only when Louis finishes his cigarette does he pull away from Harry.  He walks over and tosses the cigarette butt into the tray outside the office.  He turns to see Harry watching his every move.

 

“What?” Louis asks.

 

“Nothing,” Harry answers.  He rests his hands on Louis’ sides when he stops in front of him.  “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Never have to ask.”  

 

Louis closes the distance, capturing Harry’s mouth in a soft kiss.  He knows this is the first time that Harry’s kissed anyone after they’ve smoked.  He hates himself for needing to have one. It doesn’t seem to be deterring Harry, though.

 

“Okay, now there’s tongue,” Niall says announcing their presence.

 

Louis pulls back and looks over.  “Did we get a room”

 

“Yes.  Keep that up, though, and you two are sleeping in the car.  Harry, you gonna drive the car to park in front of the room?”

 

“Yeah, just tell me where.”

 

“Room 17.”

 

Harry looks at Louis when the man doesn’t move.  “You have to let me move.”

 

“Not without another kiss,” Louis says.

 

“Oh God,” Zayn groans.  He turns away and starts walking toward the room.

 

Harry smiles as he pulls Louis in for another kiss.  He can hear both Liam and Niall mutter about meeting them at the room.  Louis slides his arms around Harry’s middle, deepening the kiss. Harry’s pretty sure he could stand here all night like this.  It’s only when a car horn sounds that they finally pull apart. 

 

Louis drags his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip.  “I guess that’s our sign to get over to the room.”

 

Harry nods.  “Probably a good idea.”

 

“I’m going to walk over.  I’ll meet you over there.”

 

Harry climbs back into the car and takes a deep breath.  He can’t stop the smile forming. He doesn’t want to stop it.  This is really happening.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry wakes up the next morning when he feels hair in his face.  At first, he thinks it’s his own hair considering how long it is.  However, it doesn’t smell like his own. He smiles as he opens his eyes.  Rather than facing away from Louis with Louis holding him, Harry is wrapped around the back of Louis.  He shifts enough to be able to kiss Louis’ bare shoulder. He has to think about what it’s going to be like once he’s home again.

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Louis mutters.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Harry asks.

 

“I know you.”  Louis slides his fingers through Harry’s and pulls his hand up closer to his chest.  “Tell me.”

 

“I’ve gotten used to having you in bed with me.  How am I supposed to sleep without you when we get home?”

 

“We’ll figure it out, Babe.”  He lifts their hands up and kisses Harry’s palm.

 

“I don’t want this to change anything with any of us.  We’ve been friends for too long.”

 

Before Louis can respond, Liam is jumping on top of them.  He kisses each of them on the cheek.

 

“Nothing will change from me,” Liam says.  “I love you both. I’m thrilled that you two finally figured this out.  And we’ll always be best friends.”

 

Zayn and Niall are quick to join them.  Harry somehow manages to roll onto his back, laughing when Niall attacks him with repeated kisses to his cheek and forehead.

 

“Okay, we get it,” Harry laughs.

 

“Nothing is going to change,” Niall says.

 

It doesn’t take them long to get ready for the day and they’re back on the road just after nine.  It’s the final travel day of the Route 66 portion. They fall into a silence as Liam pulls out onto the road.  Harry leans against the door letting the wind blow through his hair. While he’s doing this, Louis is holding his hand between his, playing with his fingers.

 

“Your fingers are incredibly long,” Louis says softly.

 

Harry looks over and smiles.  “I suppose.” He lets his gaze fall to their hands where Louis has turned his hand over so his palm is up.  He takes a shaky breath as Louis trails his fingertips over his palm. There’s a feeling that flows through him that he’s never felt before.

 

“No making out,” Liam announces.

 

Harry finally looks away from their hands and frowns.  “We aren’t even kissing this time,” he says.

 

“I see the way he’s looking at you.”

 

Louis looks at Harry and smiles before they both settle back in to enjoy the ride.  Harry’s just glad that Louis doesn’t let go of his hand.

 

The first couple of towns are basically ghost towns.  They slow down enough to take a look at the few buildings and remains that are still there.  Their first stop is Oro Grande at an antique shop.

 

Louis watches as Harry walks through, staring at everything around him.  He isn’t at all surprised by how excited the other man is. He remembers when they were younger, Anne and Robin invited him along for a weekend trip they were making.  His own family had been away because of something with the girls’ dance team. So he went along. They’d stopped at several different antique shops. Louis never knew if it was the actual antiques that Harry fell in love with or if it was the fact that it was something he shared with his family.  Even to this day, he isn’t sure.

 

“Remember, we don’t have room for anything big,” Louis says as he joins Harry at an old dresser.

 

Harry laughs softly.  “I know that. I’m just looking.”

 

They don’t spend too long here before they’re back on the road again.  It’s a short drive to their next stop, Victorville. They come across what appears to be a new museum that hadn’t been in any of the books that they’d looked at, the California Route 66 Museum.  They walk into the building and are immediately greeted. After they talk with the man at the counter, finding out that the museum opened just a couple months ago in March, they start walking around.

 

Harry follows Liam through to the next area.  “This is amazing,” he says.

 

Liam smiles as he nods.  “It is,” he agrees. He looks at Harry.  “You happy with this trip?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“For more than Louis?”  Liam smirks, knowing the answer already.

 

“Obviously.  That’s just an added perk.”  Harry wraps his arm around Liam’s shoulders.  “Thank you for doing this for me. I will be paying each of you back.”

 

“It’s not necessary.”

 

“Maybe not for you, but for me it is.”  Harry smiles at him. “Just know that I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me.”

 

“You’re our best friend, Harry.  Obviously we weren’t going to let you keep dragging.  And this is a trip we’ve talked about for years.” He squeezes Harry’s side.  “And I really am thrilled about you and Louis. It’s been a long time coming.”

 

Harry shrugs.  “I’m just glad I finally opened up.  I should have done it a long time ago.”

 

“Don’t dwell on that.  You’ll drive yourself crazy.”

 

As they come to the end of the museum, they stand to the side to wait for the others.  Harry looks around and spots Louis walking with Niall and Zayn. He can’t help but smile a little.

 

“Should Niall, Zayn, and I take a flight back to leave you two alone?” Liam asks with a chuckle.

 

“No,” Harry answers quickly.  He looks at Liam. “No, you better not.”

 

Liam smirks.  “Okay.” He nudges Harry. 

 

Harry slides into the back of the car, scooting to the middle to let Louis in beside him.  After he gets buckled in, he reaches over to rest his hand on Louis’ thigh. Louis smiles at him as he gets his own seatbelt on.  He curls his fingers through Harry’s after he’s settled. They all fall into a comfortable silence as they begin their next part of the drive.

 

They pass through the Cajon Pass at a slow rate.  It’s just like they’d all read about. It has beautiful scenery, breathtaking even.  Harry leans across Louis to look out the window to look up at the mountain.

 

“Wow,” he whispers. 

 

Louis rests his hand on Harry’s back.  “Pretty amazing.”

 

Before long, they’re arriving in San Bernardino.  Their first stop is at the Original McDonald’s Museum.  They make it just in time for an actual tour. They learn a lot more than they ever figured they could about the business and how it originated.  The museum itself is quite amazing. The exterior is almost more exciting than the inside, but it’s in a different way. After the tour ends, they make sure to get a picture against one of the murals on the wall. 

 

As they’re walking away from the museum, they decide it’s time for lunch.  Niall brings up a Mexican joint that they’d passed on the walk over. So they turn and make their way back toward the small restaurant.   After they get their food, they find a place to sit along the sidewalk.

 

“What’s been the best part about the trip so far?” Louis asks.  “I want everyone’s answer.”

 

“Sky City tour,” Liam answers.  “The views were to die for.”

 

“Breakfast Club,” Niall answers.  “I mean, come on, it’s our movie.”

 

Zayn smiles.  “I’m going to have to agree with Niall.  The movie.”

 

Harry feels all eyes on him at this point.  “Aside from the obvious in Louis and I finally pulling our heads out of our asses, I’ll have to say the drive-ins.  Now I just need to get to a working one. What about you, Lou?”

 

“Aside from us, I’m going with Liam.  The Sky City tour was amazing.”

 

“Are we crazy for actually doing this?” Niall asks.  “Like the entire route?”

 

“Probably,” Zayn answers.  “But when has that ever stopped us before?”

 

Harry looks around at the other four and smiles.  “I don’t care if it makes us crazy or not, this has been an amazing trip.”

 

“It has been,” Louis agrees. 

 

“What’s after this?”

 

“Santa Monica.  We’ll just be driving through the other places.”

 

Harry looks at Louis.  “Really? This is really it?”  He hates the feeling that flows through him.  “How is this the end already?” He leans against Louis then.

 

Louis rests his cheek on top of Harry’s head.  “It may be the end of this trip, but we’re all still together.”  He turns his head to kiss Harry’s hair. “Always.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry slides out of the car when they finally reach Santa Monica.  He can’t believe they’re actually here. He waits until he hears the other four before he starts walking toward the pier.  They all come to a stop when they reach the final Route 66 sign. It’s the End of the Trail sign.

 

“We did it,” Harry says.  “We really did it.”

 

“Excuse me,” Liam says to someone walking by.  “Could you get our picture?”

 

“Sure,” the woman answers.

 

They all turn toward her, wrapping their arms around each other under the sign.  They thank her once again after she hands the camera back. Harry can’t hold back his emotions any longer.  He can feel the tears well up. Before he can gather himself, the other four are all surrounding him in a group hug.

 

“Why the tears?” Niall asks.

 

“I’m just so… I don’t… you guys are so amazing.  I couldn’t ask for a better group of friends. How many friends would plan an entire trip like this just to cheer someone up?”

 

“True friends,” Liam answers.  “Best friends.”

 

They spend some time walking around the pier before they head toward the beach.  Harry slips out of his shoes to dig his toes in the sand. This is really it. This is the final spot of their journey.

 

Louis slides his arm around Harry’s waist as he steps up beside him.  Harry smiles as he shifts to wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders. It doesn’t take long for the other three to join them.

 

“Forever?” Harry asks.

 

“And then some,” the other four answer at the same time.  They all break into laughs at that point.

 

“And then some,” Harry says softly.  He smiles as he looks at the other four.  “Last one to the water buys dinner!” With that, he runs to the ocean, the others scrambling behind him to beat each other.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been on this trip. Everything I've written is based on posts I have found and my own imagination.


End file.
